What If?
by Kendzora
Summary: What if Max's mom had escaped Manticore with Max? What if Max grew up knowing Original Cindy and Kendra? What if Max's mom hadn't named Max,
1. And if the world was different, but just...

WHAT IF?  
  
By Sarah  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Dark Angel or anything related to it, doesn't life suck! And I don't own the dialogue form the first episode that you might recognize.  
  
What if Max's mom had escaped Manticore with Max? What if Max  
  
grew up knowing Original Cindy and Kendra? What if Max's mom  
  
hadn't named Max, "Max," but something different. What if Logan  
  
wanted to find this Manticore "orphan." Here's their story...  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
"Mom, Kendra's here! Be back at one," Cassandra hug-  
  
ged her mom. "I love you!" said the 17 year old girl as she ran  
  
out to join her friend.  
  
"Love ya," her mom yelled back at her before turning  
  
back to the dinner she was preparing for herself and Hannah, a friend.  
  
"Cass, you have got to learn to be on time," Kendra re-  
  
marked. "We ain't got all day."  
  
"Kendra, we got all night to PARTY!" Cassandra retorted  
  
as they made their way downtown to celebrated the end of their  
  
senior year.  
  
"Girl, first, we've got to do somethin' about your hair,"  
  
Kendra said, dragging her friend into the hair salon her mother  
  
owned.  
  
"No, no way! I don't do short hair, or layered hair, or pulled back hair or..." Cassandra stopped as an idea formed in her head. "What about highlights? Can your mom do highlights?"  
  
"We don't have time for highlights," Kendra pouted.  
  
"Well then, we don't have time for anything. So let's keep  
  
moving," Cassandra pulled her friend down the street. They  
  
continued chatting about different things that high school girls  
  
seem to think is so important.  
  
"Hey, Ken, you go and meet Cindy, I'll catch up with you in a bit," Cassandra smiled at her friend, not letting her in on the fact that she had just heard some shouting.  
  
"Whatev', I know you do your own thang anyway. Just don't be long," Kendra hurried off to find Cindy.  
  
Cassandra slowly approached the alley where the shouting  
  
had occurred. She slowly peaked around the corner and let her  
  
eyes adapt to the distance. She saw two men arguing, the closer  
  
one about four body guards and the other man had no one.  
  
He seemed to be in trouble. She slowly approached and giving a  
  
silent apology to her mom, went into full awareness mode. Her  
  
attention was focused on one of the body guards, he seemed to be  
  
fiddling with a gun. She crept around until she was certain she knew what was going on.  
  
She approached the men directly this time, "I'm kinda hopin' one of ya guys knew how to get to that new bar down town, I seemed to have gotten lost." She batted her eyes like there was no tomorrow,and pouted so hard she thought her mouth would be sore tomorrow.  
  
"Which one?" one of the body guards asked, obviously one  
  
familiar with the bar crowd.  
  
"Oh, that really new one down town, I think it's called Crash,"she made the universal damsel in distress face.  
  
"Sure Babe, I can show ya how to get there, let's step onto  
  
the street," the body guard with the gun gestured out into the street. Cassandra followed him, but not before making sure she caught the lone man's eyes. Once out in the street, Cassandra knocked him out with one blow to the temple; then, she ran back to the alley.  
  
"Hey, one of you boys, I think somethin' is wrong with your  
  
friend, he just collapsed," Cassandra really tried to look scared,  
  
not easy for her, but she was an actress.  
  
The lead guy pointed to two of the guards, the bar scene  
  
guy and a medium sized guy, "You two, go, I've got some business  
  
to deal with."  
  
"We turned the corner, here, and suddenly he just passed  
  
out," Cassandra said, right before she hit one guy, knocking him flat. The bar scene guy turned to look at her as his partner hit the ground.  
  
"What the he-" he was cut off with two blows to the head and a kick. Cassandra then snuck back into the alley.  
  
"I said I wanted to know where your father kept the reports, ya gonna tell me, or does Tiner have to get mad," the leader of the group asked.  
  
"I don't know where my father kept those reports, I guess  
  
he took them to the grave you made for him," the second man said.  
  
He was tall, about 6'2", dark blonde hair, blue eyes, probably would be called FINE!, at least if Kendra was talking.  
  
"Don't bullshit me, Boy," he spit the word out like a curse,  
  
"I know you know, and I'll do anything to get those reports. Tiner,  
  
get mad. Real mad," the man took a step back.  
  
"Damn, if there's one thing I hate, it's a man whose to co-  
  
wardly to hit a man himself. Sorry, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to  
  
intervene, and don't bother calling those "assistants" of yours, it'll  
  
be awhile 'til they wake," Cassandra took a step out, calling atten-  
  
tion to herself.  
  
"Tiner, take care of the girl, Mr. Cale will still be here," the  
  
man took a step forward. Tiner nodded and made his way towards  
  
this young woman.  
  
"You made a mistake, Girl," he said, looking like he was about to pick her up.  
  
"Hate to break it to ya, *Tiner*, but this ain't gonna work,"  
  
and with that, Cassandra side-stepped the much larger man and proceeded to kick his ass, simply knocking this one out wasn't good enough.  
  
(A fight scene that would make Cameron proud ensues.)  
  
"What are you, Bit-" Cassandra cut Tiner off with a final blow to the jaw.  
  
"I always hated that word," she turned to face the leader. "I think you should analyze this: you're all alone, I just took out four of your body guards, and I won't hesitate to take you out, in a much slower, more painful way. Just for your own enjoyment. I mean, you seem to enjoy pain *so* much," she drew out the words.  
  
"Count your blessings, Cale," and with that, the man tried to walk out the alley.  
  
"Then again," she began, and tripped him, kicking him slightly below the belt, on his way down. He didn't move. "You okay?" she asked the blonde-haired man.  
  
"Couldn't be better, Miss--" the man left the question in the air.  
  
"Cassandra, after the oracle no one believed, also believed to be a tricker of men," Cassandra stuck her hand out, pushing her hair back. "And you are?"  
  
"Logan, Logan Cale," he shook her hand. "Hey, what can I do to thank you?"  
  
"Just don't talk about it, Mr. Cale," Cassandra walked away  
  
"Thank you, again," the words fell on deaf ears. Logan Cale watched as a beautiful figure dressed in black walked out of the alley, but not before he caught something on her neck. "What the?" he muttered.  
  
"Cale, don't think this is the end," the man on the ground said.  
  
"Don't worry, Lydecker, I don't think this is the end," Logan walked out of the alley.  
  
***************************  
  
*Crash*  
  
"Girl, ya gotta tell Original Cindy what just went down, 'cause I hate to say it, Boo, butcha look like somethan' the sick cat brought in," Original Cindy quickly consoled her best friend.  
  
"It was nottin', I just helped an old lady who fell down. A big, old lady," Cassandra quickly countered. Much as she loved her, this was none of her Boo's business.  
  
"Whatever ya say, but no big, ol' lady makes my boo look all hot and bothered," Original Cindy responded, her lips pursing into her 'I know all 'bout what you ain't saying' look.  
  
"Where's Ken?" Cassandra asked to get the heat off of her.  
  
"Found some hot, young stud. Personally, I think this bar is a little dry of the finer flavor," Original looked at her nails, a totally disinterested look on her face.  
  
"What 'bout that red-haired babe in the corner?" Cassandra gestured towards a lithe redhead next to the bar.  
  
"Ya mean da one that's been checkin' out Sketchy all night?"  
  
"Really?" Cassandra made a face.  
  
"Yeah, trust me, Cass, my beacon is either broken or broad-  
  
casting all the wrong signals," both of them scanned the bar.  
  
"Hey girls," a tall dark-haired man said, sliding up behind  
  
them, "I was wondering if I could interest ya'll in a drink?"  
  
"Don't think so," Cass's voice was harsh.  
  
"Don't even look at me, I ain't inta your flavor." Original Cindy walked over to the bar, looking for someone to give a little sugar to.  
  
"Come on, Baby. Just a quick blow," he said, noncharmingly.  
  
"What?" Cass turned to look at him.  
  
"I said-"  
  
"No, I heard whacha said, and I admit 'What?' was a rather culturally standard understatement, what I meant to say was- I don't think so."  
  
"Some girls like it when I talk dirty to them," he said, tracing her jaw.  
  
"Some girls like for guys to take a crap on them, I ain't either one of those girls," she replied, pissed.  
  
"I love the things that are comin' out of your dirty, little mouth," he said, moving his hand to the back of her neck.  
  
"To hell witcha," Cass kneed him and dumped O.C.'s drink on him. She stormed off. She nearly collided with a tall, well built man. "What is it with blondes today?"  
  
"Excuse me," the tall man weaved his way around her. Every nerve in her body warned her that danger was coming.  
  
"Alright, everybody listen up," a loud voice roared. Cass cringed, her hearing was better than most. "I'm lookin' for a of couple people, I need everybody to lift their hair off their necks."  
  
Cass went white, she looked at the man whose voice was being amplified. It was the man from the alley. "Shit," she turned quickly, and saw the well-built man leaving the bar. //This isn't good, Cass, get the HELL out of here,// she told herself. She followed the man outside, out a back window. "Crap," she muttered as she made her way down the drainpipe. "Mom..."she froze halfway down. She hurried on autopilot home.  
  
She ran into the kitchen to see her mom and her mom's best friend lying in a pool of blood. "Oh my God, MOM!" she screamed, kneeling next to her mother. "NO! NO! NO!" she began crying. "WHY, GOD? WHY?" she demanded of the nonexistent deity her mom had so readily believed in.  
  
Cass sat there for hours before gathering her wits. //Okay, Cass, think. If they were here, they'll be coming back. Get out.// Cass immediately thought of a time 6 years ago when her mom had made them leave New York in the middle of the night after a series of telephone calls. "Cindy, Kendra, oh shit," Cass ran to the bathroom and took a fast, cold shower. She then hurried around the apartment, gathering everything she would need, including that black catsuit her mom had gotten her last year. She grabbed the keys to Orignal Cindy's apartment she bought last week, so she could move out asap. Kendra and Cass were going to join her at the end of the week.  
  
"Shit," Cass grabbed her bags and left the apartment with out a second glance. A fast break was the best. Her mom had drilled that into her as they moved around the country. Ending back up where they had started. O.C. would know what to do, plus she was good at scrounging up a computer they could use to...  
  
***************************  
  
"Access that Cale guy's personal file. Let's see, he's in a  
  
class other than shit-poor... that leaves wealthy. Fat ass wealthy.  
  
Logan Cale... here we go. Looks like he is one of the nation's most loved men. Here we go, son of a wealthy computer geek, mother and afore mentioned father die in an accident coupla years ago, cause unknown... Here's something interesting," Original Cindy and Cass perked up. Kendra meant well, but rambling on and on about how she couldn't believe what happened in the bar was tiring, and that added another hour onto the search. It was already 3:00 a.m. "His uncle is partner in that firm that makes the drones we are so lucky to have.  
  
"He must get some money out of it if it's mentioned," Kendra kept scanning the report. "Cass, ya wanna take over, I really gotta get some coffee, can I get either of ya anythang?" Kendra grabbed her coat and headed towards the door.  
  
"I want coffee, too," Original Cindy said, suddenly alert. "Where the HELL can we get some at this hour?"  
  
"I got some resources," Kendra said. "But all the coffee's at home, that cool witcha?"  
  
"Fine, Cass?" O.C. looked at her friend. O.C. pursed her lips at her friend on the other side of their apartment.  
  
"I'm fine, ya'll don't have stay up, you can go to bed. I don't care," Cass's eyes were glued to the screen.  
  
"Sleep sounds better than coffee, but I only got my bed.  
  
If ya want, Ken, I'll let ya sleep with me, pass free," O.C. joked.  
  
"Fine, I don't wanna go home," the two of them went to  
  
preform their nightly routines.  
  
"What is it about you, Mr. Cale," Cass looked at PEOPLE  
  
magazine's picture of him. "Why can't I...  
  
**************************  
  
"...get you out of my head," across town in an equally dim  
  
apartment, only in a better neighborhood, Logan Cale looked at his  
  
computer. He had pulled a picture of her up from a hover drone  
  
that had caught her running out of Crash. Logan had done count-  
  
less hacks since he had gotten home, and had found out about a  
  
secret government project to create the "perfect soldier." She  
  
definitely wasn't a current member, so that left two options: the  
  
escapees back in '09 and the rumor that a mother had escaped  
  
before giving birth, he had yet to find this Cassandra's birth  
  
certificate.  
  
"Damn," he muttered, pushing his chair back, he needed to catch some sleep, his aunt and uncle would be here tomorrow, no doubt criticizing the entire apartment. "Here's to tomorrow," he  
  
shut down his computers, cranked up his security system, and went  
  
to bed.  
  
***********************  
  
"Foggle Towers... where have I heard that before?" Cass was still sitting in front of the computer when Cindy got up the next morning.  
  
"Boo, did ya get up earlier in the morning, or did ya just not go to sleep?" O.C. asked her friend, searching the cabinets for her cereal. "Here we go-" she pulled it out. "Ya not talkin' this mornin' or what?"  
  
"What?" Cass pulled her eyes away. "What was that place you were talkin' about, Jam Pony?"  
  
"Yeah, workplace from hell, I believe that's what I said," Cindy soaked her cereal in milk.  
  
"Can I get a job there?" Cass asked.  
  
"Ya got a bike?" Cindy asked, stuffing the cereal in her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, it's in that storage shed Mom keeps- kept- out in sector four," Cass swallowed hard. //Stop, your homegirl is gonna catch it.//  
  
"I'll stop by there later, I got that sector pass and all," Original looked at her watch, rinsed her bowl out, and went to the bathroom to shower. "Morn', Ken."  
  
"Huh?" Kendra looked dazed. "I'm going home, I gotta get some coffee, see ya'll at Crash 'night?"  
  
"Be there," Cass and O.C. both answered.  
  
"See ya tonight," Kendra unlocked the door and left.  
  
"Bye," Cass said after her. "Boo, I'm gonna go by myself to the storage shed, I got a day pass in December and haven't used it yet."  
  
"Fine, but just remember, you're my best boo, but I ain't  
  
gonna bail your ass outta jail, I'm not that bent," Cindy called to  
  
Cass from the shower.  
  
"I'm leaving, I may see you at work," Cass grabbed her  
  
jacket and keys and left the apartment locked.  
  
"Hey, Boo, wait-" Cindy ran out wrapped in a towel, "get some milk." She sighed and went back to the shower, but not before catching the picture on the computer before it turned off. "What is it 'bout that boy?"  
  
*************************  
  
*Storage Shed*  
  
"I think this is the one," the slimy owner said, with a hick  
  
accent, obviously checking Cass's ass.  
  
"The building or my ass?" Cass asked, obviously pissed.  
  
"Building," he handed her the key. "Ya look just like yar ma, ya know that?"  
  
"We are related," Cass brushed past him. "Thanks for all the help, I'll call ya if I need ya."  
  
"No prob," the owner left, but not before slapping Cass's ass.  
  
"Hey," she said, slamming him up against the wall, "don't touch me like that again, or you'll be joinin' our dearly departed."  
  
"N-no pro-pro-blem," he quickly fled the scene.  
  
"Aiight, Mom, speak ta me," Cass opened up the door. Her jaw dropped to the floor, "Holy crap." The room was filled with cardboard documents containing tons of files, there was a nice lookin' mountain bike in the corner, but in the center was a gorgeous Ninja 350 XL. Plus a number of various valuables all around.  
  
Cass looked around the room in wonder, not believing what she was seeing. There were numerous vases, paintings, sculptures, and computers all around. With the hole in a dump they lived in, there was no way these were her mothers, at least not by any normal means...  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
A/N Please tell me what you think, love it, hate it, think it could be better. (It probably could, let this poor author know.)  
  
Thanks!  
  
There's more to come if I get reviews! 


	2. ...what would you do to deal with the ch...

Disclaimers: I don't own Dark Angel or anything related to it, doesn't life suck! And I don't own the dialogue form the first episode that you might recognize.  
  
What if Max's mom had escaped Manticore with Max? What if Max  
  
grew up knowing Original Cindy and Kendra? What if Max's mom  
  
hadn't named Max, "Max," but something different. What if Logan  
  
wanted to find this Manticore "orphan." Here's their story...  
  
A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I picked Casssandra because of the meaning of the name, tricker of men just seems to fit so well for Max. If you think any part could be better, I'm open to suggestions. Anyone wanna help me proofread??????  
  
**********************  
  
*2 years later*  
  
Cass went into the kitchen, looking for some food. At this  
  
point, anything would do. Kendra was now living with Mr. Multiples,  
  
Original Cindy was still her roomie, she had a job at Jam Pony, and  
  
her night job, and she had almost gotten Logan Cale out of her head. For the first couple of months she had tried to get any run in his nieghborhood, but he never seemed to need anything delivered.  
  
Now, it just seemed like a childhood crush, like the ones she remembered having in high school. She was always a good student, but in a broken world only people with money went to college. People like Logan Cale.  
  
"Mornin', Boo," Original Cindy came out of her layer. "Still  
  
thinkin' 'bout Mr. Popularity?"  
  
"No, nothin' like that," Cass said, turning towards her cereal. "Why?"  
  
"'Cause ya just poured water in your bowl with no cereal, or milk," O.C.'s voice was soft, comforting.  
  
"Damn," Cass cursed herself, pouring the water down the drain and pulling the cereal out of the cabinet.  
  
"Uh huh, you're thoughts are on that Logan Cale guy, aren't they?" Cindy pulled the cereal away from Cassandra and poured it into two bowls.  
  
"Thanks, Boo," Cassandra took her bowl of cereal and sat down at the counter. "No, I was just thinkin' 'bout the last two years and all that's happened.  
  
"Well then, Original Cindy was right, you were thinkin' 'bout  
  
Mr. Moneybags," Original started packing her pack for work, she was already primped and ready to work. She was stuffing food down with one hand and was packing with the other.  
  
"Only indirectly," Cass looked sad, she just wanted things to go easy for once, her friends had already almost had her arrested until she explained her siezures to them.  
  
"Whateva, you are free to believe what ya want, but don't  
  
come cryin' to me when this blows up in your face, and ya know it  
  
will," O.C. knew she had hit a nerve. "I didn't mean-"  
  
"I know," Cass smiled. It still bothered her when there were vague refrences to anything that related to that awful week when she couldn't come home because she was afraid that they might not accept her. "No big dealio. Why are you in such a big hurry this mornin'?"  
  
"Heard there was a new chick startin' work today, thought  
  
maybe I would go give her a hand, help her avoid Sketchy-"  
  
"And maybe score some brownie points," Cass finished.  
  
"Maybe," Original's voice was very innocent.  
  
"Well, I'm not trying to impress some poor, little, new girl,  
  
so I'll be there perfectly on time," Cassandra gave her boo a look.  
  
"Fine, blow my cover," O.C. stuck her tongue out at Cass.  
  
"I'll be quite happy to, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me,  
  
I'm going to finish my breakfast, and then I'm gonna take a shower."  
  
Cass held her head up very dignified, then stuck her tongue out at  
  
Original.  
  
"Late'," Cindy called, leaving the apartment, but not before  
  
turning and sticking her tongue out at Cass.  
  
"Bye," Cassandra stretched and finished eating, she still had  
  
to shower after all.  
  
************************  
  
*Jam Pony*  
  
Normal glared at Cass when she arrived ten minutes late, "And just what do you think you're doing, dropping by this late, why even bother coming in at all?"  
  
"As much as I wish I could quit, you and I both know that isn't even a possibility, considering the fact that I'm your best runner, and do not even bother with "bip, bip, bip" I hear you loud and clear," Cassandra glared right back at him, daring him to challenge her. "I also had a little problem at a checkpoint, they didn't have Jam Pony messenger clearance," she marched off, pissed at the world. Cass pulled up to Original Cindy, "Morning, sunshine. What happened to the girl, Boo?"  
  
"Caught some son-of-a-bitch stealing my bike. Used a car jack to break my u-lock and bent a bunch of spokes. Now, I got to get my wheel laced," Original's face was set in a frown and an unhappy glare. "She's been hittin' on every male being that walked in here, startin' with Normal and endin' wit Sketchy over there."  
  
"At least he didn't swing with your ride," Cassandra dropped the girl story.  
  
"True that, but I broke a nail giving him a cranium crack. And that just wrecks your day you know what I'm saying?" Cindy tossed a look over at Sketchy. Cass nodded in sympathy. "Look at her, she's tall, gorgeous, sweet, legs from here to there. I want one of those, Cass."  
  
"Straight?" Cass asked, teasingly.  
  
Cindy smiled and shook her head, "Shame wasting a girl like that on a male."  
  
"Well, if you got an itch, scratch it," Cass winked at O.C. before going to pick up her assignment.  
  
"Do not attempt to adjust your set," the t.v. blared, Cass imediately went to watch. She knew that voice. "This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. The cable hack will last exactly 60 seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped and it is the only free voice left in the city. There are certain men who move through the world with impunity. Their actions,no matter how vile are immune from consequence. Edgar Sonrisa is such a man. You've seen him, smiling at political fund-raisers."  
  
"On your own time, people! Place of business. Bip, bip, bip!" Normal tried to break up the crowd.  
  
"Shut up," someone hissed.  
  
"He owns shopping centers, a trucking company and the largest medical supply company in the northwest. He also runs drugs and guns up and down the west coast," the hack continued.  
  
"The man is deep," Sketch said, watching in amazement.  
  
"He's very obviously dirty. Journalists who have attempted to expose him have been gunned down in the street. Their blood is the ink of our modern news. Those who've opposed him have vanished. All of that is about to change," Cass narrowed her eyes, she knew that voice.  
  
Shaking it off she walked to the front desk grabbed a package and began her runs.  
  
************************  
  
*Jam Pony* almost closing time  
  
"Cassandra, since you were the last one here, you get to deliver the last package," Normal tossed it to her.  
  
"Gee, thanks. Let me try to contain my joy. Whoopee," Cass's voice was flat. She quickly went to the drop off.  
  
Cass ended up in an old financial district, back in the day. 'America really thought they had it dialed in money hanging out the butt. But it was all just a bunch of ones and zeroes in a computer someplace. So, when that bomb went ka-blooey and the electromagnetic pulse turned all the ones and zeroes into plain old zeroes, everyone's like, "no way." Now, America's just another broke ex-super power looking for a handout and wondering why,' her cynical thoughts left her before she could control it. It was an old high-rise building in the center of the block, nice, but old.  
  
Cass walked up to some poor over worked secretary, "I need a signature."  
  
"Hold on a moment, please," the secretary took the delivery receipt and Cass began looking around, her eyes catching a shiny statue across the street.  
  
*************************  
  
*Crash*  
  
Cass and Cindy were at the bar, watching the newest rider perform. "Yum, look at that girl, she's so hot," Cindy said, following the girl with rapt attention.  
  
"Girl, do notice how everytime the last few years you've said that, the girl is either straight or bi-, and I know you don't like that," Cass grinned at her friend, letting her know it was all in fun.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go see if I can't hook up-" Cindy stopped. "Dog, four o'clock," she turned to look at Cass.  
  
Cass frowned as her latest ex- stopped by. "I'll have a beer, since you're buying," he said.  
  
"I wasn't," she frowned glancing at Original.  
  
"How you doing, Cass?" he asked, almost with concern.  
  
"You mean until you showed up?" Cindy muttered.  
  
"You're not still pissed off?" he said, with more concern for himself than Cass. "You know why I went after Justine?"  
  
"She was there?" Cass shrugged.  
  
"Trying to have a relationship with you, Cass, is like standing in a fog bank. You know, you're right in the middle of something except you have absolutely no idea where you are," the guy said, storming off.  
  
"And when the fog lifted, there was that dog with his head under Justine's skirt," Cindy said to his back.  
  
"I'm really glad we were able to have this conversation. You're right, I was angry at you but talking about it...the scales have fallen from my eyes and I realize now that...it was all my fault. Could you ever forgive me?" Cass called after him.  
  
"I see the perimeter defense system is still fully intact. At least I tried," he turned around long enough to say.  
  
"Tell me the truth. Am I a female fog bank?" Cass turned to Cindy.  
  
"He's just trying to blame you because he's a slut. There is not the slightest grain of truth in anything that that idiot was saying. You are a totally down-ass female and a straight-up friend. Just 'cause you're a little..." O.C. tried to reassure her friend.  
  
"Foggy..." Cass substituted.  
  
"More like a mystery...which isn't bad," she quickly added.  
  
Cass's beeper chose that moment to go off, "Gotta blaze," she said looking at the number.  
  
"The day that girl listens," Original mumbled.  
  
"Hey," said a cute red-head, walking up to Cindy. "My names Angel. What's yours?"  
  
"Original Cindy," Cindy smiled. "What are you doing here?" she started, this was gonna be a good night.  
  
**********************  
  
*Cass's motorcycle, middle of the city"  
  
'I can't believe I'm doing this,' she thought, pulling up to the building she had seen earlier. She delicately broke in, going for exactly what she wanted. She stops as she heard someone approach her.  
  
"I need security," the guy said as Cass turned around. She smiled at him and winked before running out of the room. She stopped in a room with a woman and child, they began to scream.  
  
"It's okay," she smiled, turning to catch the bodyguard in the middle of a move. She then proceeded to beat him with a couple of round house kicks and punches. She then went to grab the statue.  
  
"Drop it! Now!" Cass froze, Eyes Only.  
  
"No problem," she let it slide, not turning around.  
  
"Lauren...you and Sophy okay?" the man tossed over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah...we're okay," the woman said. "I think Peter'll be too."  
  
"Turn around," the man demanded. "You..." he recognized Cass as she spun around. "You're a thief?" he was slightly shocked.  
  
"Girl's got to make a living," she shrugged, not letting on that she knew this man. Logan Cale was Eyes Only, oh, this was good.  
  
"I was expecting someone else," he blushed slightly, this was not good...at all.  
  
Cass looked at the gun, fear in her eyes, she didn't like guns. "Guess it wasn't delivery."  
  
Logan looked at the statue, "You have good taste. French, 1920s, a tribute to Chitarus. So, you liked it 'cause it was shiny?"  
  
"It's the Egyptian goddess Bast, the goddess who compre-hends all goddesses, eye of Ra, protector, avenger, destroyer, giver of life who lives forever," Cass rolled her eyes. "Didn't you take mythology in high school. As much as I'd love to hang and discuss art, but I got to jet. By the way, I love your show."  
  
Cass took off out the window.  
  
Logan Cale watched in amazement as this girl took off, it was that girl from the alley two years ago. "Security," a man pounded on the door.  
  
"No need," Logan said, answering the knock. "No harm done." Logan shut the door and walked into the back room where all his computer stuff was. "Time to find out who you really are, Cassandra- tricker of men..."  
  
**********************  
  
*Space Needle, 4:00 a.m.*  
  
Cass was gazing over the city, not sure what she was gonna do. 'Great, Mr. Eyes Only is that Logan Cale guy from the alley two years ago. This means he has plenty of resources to find out who I really am. That is no good, considering I don't even know what I really am. I'm this weird genetic freak who can scale fifteen foot fences, hold her breath forever, and I go into this weird heat-like thing every four months or so. But that's not all, not by a long shot, I don't sleep, I'm always hungry, I have siezures... I can do things normal people can only dream about, plus this funky tattoo, it's scary and exciting at the same time. Maybe this is what Mom was afraid of, the compromising of a situtation, maybe she was afraid of people like this Logan Cale who know too much for their own good...' Cass sat perfectly still as she watched the sunrise over the city. "And you know the worst part?" she said outloud. "I wouldn't give it up for anything, ever."  
  
*************************  
  
*O.C. and Cass's apartment, 7:00 a.m.*  
  
"Do you think Normal would let me have a sick day?" Cindy asked as she stumbled into the kitchen.  
  
"On what basis? You were up all night bangin' the gong with some fine piece of sugar," Cass ducked to avoid the pillow Cindy tossed at her, both laughed.  
  
"No, I've got some weird foreign disease that brings death to all males who touch me," Cindy said, wrinkling her nose at the coffee Cass handed her.  
  
"At least it brings death to males," said the cute red-head from the bar last night. She wrapped her arms around O.C. "As much as I would love to stay, I gotta get home before my roomie wonders where I've been." Angel untangled herself from O.C. and walked out the door, "Call me!"  
  
"Not a chance," Cindy muttered, sipping her coffee.  
  
"Tell me more," Cass said, leaning forward over the counter to pick up her plate.  
  
"First, there's no way that roomie of hers is only a roomie, I'm bettin' boyfriend," Cass's eyebrows shot up. "Her routine was a little like she was distancing her body from her mind. My guess-she's no better than the dog she's livin' wit and he hasn't a clue as to what she's doin'. Second, Original Cindy doesn't do girls who cheat on a boy, they won't handle a girl any better. Third, she's not totally playin' for this team, just testin' the waters before she breaks from her boy. Need anything else?" Cindy looked pissed.  
  
"Nope, totally understand where you're comin' from," Cass gave her a half smile. "The team I'm playing for ain't any better."  
  
"Well, if you ever decide to switch, you know where to find me," Original streched and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"I'll tell Normal you have some weird case of the flu," Cass called after her.  
  
***********************  
  
*Logan Cale's apartment, 9:00a.m.*  
  
"Jam Pony messenger, open up," Cass yelled through the door, she was not looking forward to seeing any of the people in here again.  
  
"One moment," Logan smiled, he couldn't believe what he was about to do. Cass waited impatiently in the hall. "Yes," Logan answered.  
  
"Package, I need a signature, and have a nice day," Cass glared at this man. She handed the package and the delivery receipt over to him.  
  
"Thanks for getting it here so quickly. Would you like to come in?" he smiled, hoping she would accept his invitation.  
  
"No thanks, I gotta lot of runs to complete," Cass said flatly, she just wanted to get out of there.  
  
"Okay, here you go," Logan handed both the package and the receipt back to her.  
  
"You keep the package and," she tore off the bottom sheet of the receipt, "this proof of delivery." Cass handed both back to him.  
  
Logan took the receipt, "I can take this, but its a federal offense to open another person's mail. Check the name on the package." Cass looked at the name, then looked up, surprise was evident in her face. "The package is for you," he opened up the door wider, giving her a chance to come in, "and I would really like it if I could see your face when you open it."  
  
Cass glanced around the room suspiciously, checking every corner for security cameras, recorders, etc. Seeing none, she turned back to Cale. "Give me one good reason why I should answer your request, take this gift, and not throw it away before opening it. Unless, of course, you are using some perverted reverse psycology and there's a bomb in this package or a tracking device, in which case I should leave it right here."  
  
"Come on," he said leaning forward and lowering his voice, "do you really think Eyes Only would kill a potential employee? I'm only preposing a business deal, one that would help us both." Logan pulled back, challenging this girl in front of him.  
  
"Potential employee, business deal, and what does your wife think of all this?" Cassandra asked, raising her eyebrow as she accepted his challenge.  
  
"I'm not married, the woman, I'm presuming, that you think is my wife is a business associate, nothing more. I asking your help in getting her and her daughter to a safehouse, please," Logan gave her his puppy dog eyes that had worked on so many other woman before.  
  
"And why ask some little girl off the street? Because you think I'm easy? Because I'll make good bait? Because you want to impress me with your great manlyness?" Cass stressed the last word, trying to ignore his eyes.  
  
"I don't want to discuss it in the hall, but I know who you are, or more specificly where you came from," he whispered, so quietly even Cass had to concentrate on what he said.  
  
"That's funny, 'cause I have no idea what the hell you're talking about and I suggest you leave me alone before I kick your ass," she turned and stormed down the hall, to the elevator.  
  
"Elevator's broken, you'll have to take the stairs," Logan smiled at this girl. "Don't forget to open up your gift!" he said to her back as she turned around and huffed to the stairwell. "If you change your answer, call me." Logan went into his apartment and prepared for tomorrow.  
  
*************************  
  
*Jam Pony, two days later, 11:30a.m.*  
  
"And in other news-" the newsreporter on the t.v. went on, but Cass didn't here, she was staring at the t.v. in horror. She had just seen Logan Cale get shot.  
  
"And it's all because of me," she whispered.  
  
"What, Boo?" O.C. asked with concern.  
  
"Nottin, cover for me. 'Kay?" Cass turned to run out the building.  
  
"Girl?!" Cindy stared at her friend's quickly retreating back.  
  
************************  
  
*Hospital, Front Desk*  
  
"Hi, I'm here to see Logan Cale," Cass said, trying to look very upbeat.  
  
"I'm sorry, he hasn't approved any visitors," the nurse said, not looking at this girl.  
  
"Well, that just can't be. I know my Loggie would approve of me visiting him. I mean," Cass turned on the tears, "we're gonna be married in a couple of months, we even picked out our honey-moon vacation. At least tell me his room number, then I can send him flowers or something."  
  
The nurse bit her bottom lip, she felt for this girl so much, what was she supposed to do? "He's in room number," she leaned forward to whisper it in Cass's ear.  
  
"Thanks," Cass smiled through the tears. 'Score!' she said in her head. "I'll be sure to send him something," she turned and walked out the door. Cass watched the front desk while pretending to wait for visiting hours to start for the "regular" people. Finally, the thin blonde that she had talked to went on break or shift change. Cass lowered her head and pulled her cap down as she walked by the front desk. She preceeded quickly down the hallway ducking into Logan's room.  
  
"So, I see you're gettin' the VIP treatment," she said. "I have to say, I didn't expect you to be awake yet." Cass observed him as he carefully watched her.  
  
"What are you doing here? To rub my face in the fact that I'm in pain because I'VE BEEN SHOT!!!" Logan yelled at her. Cass met his eyes and glared at him. Logan didn't back down, but the sudden movement had hurt him.  
  
"Is anything wrong in here?" a too perky nurse peaked into the room.  
  
"Just a minor lover's quarrel," Cass covered quickly. "Everything's fine now," Cass looked at Logan for his agreement.  
  
"Don't forget to buzz if you need anything Mr. Cale," the nurse said at his agreement. She shut the door as she left.  
  
"Well, what are you here for?" he asked, his face was grim, eyes glaring. "Don't tell me you're here to apologize, I wouldn't want you to lose face." His voice was bitter, biting, and it caused Cassandra to wince as if physically stung.  
  
"I came here for a coupla reasons," Cass covered for her wince. "I wanted to say... it's a shame you had to get shot to save that girl and her mom. I'd like to help you and your cause. I also came to give you this," Cass pulled the statue of Bast out of her bag and put it on the bed. "I can't accept it, not after this." Cass quickly went to the window, waiting for his response. Something caught the corner of her eye and she concentrated on it, bringing it into focus.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I don't need it," he put the statue on the bedside table, "and you don't have to bother about helping, I don't need or want your pity."  
  
"Fine, whatev', I was just tryin' to help," she grabbed Logan's bed and pushed it out the door, just in time to avoid a minor explosion in his room.  
  
"Thanks, now I owe you one," Logan mumbled, his back was killing him.  
  
"Then let me help you by saving that girl's heart and bringing her mom and her back together," Cass whispered. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Go to my apartment, the information is all in my computer, I'm sure you won't need any help," Logan said as the nurses and his doctor ran to his side, pushing Cass away.  
  
"Bye," she whispered. This man had no reason to trust her, and yet, he did. Now, she was gonna do her best to save this family.  
  
*************************  
  
*Logan's new Hospital Room, 2:00a.m.*  
  
Cassandra snuck into the room that Logan had been moved to. She had gotten the woman and her child back together, now all she wanted to do was see this man that had sacrificed so much. She also needed to ask him about the information he had on her and where she came from.  
  
"Hey," she whispered, lightly crossing the room. "I just wanted to tell you it's all done, the family's together. I need your help, and I hear your condition is worsening, so I thought of a solution. My mom had all these files when she dies, so I went through them and found somethings out about myself. The first one being, I'm not really her daughter, but an implanted embryo. I have had so many wierd things happen to me, and I need someone to get through it all with. I chose you." Cass grabbed a blood transfusion syringe off the shelf, "Now it's my turn to help the innocent." She began transfering her blood to him, "Let's pray this works."  
  
Cass fell asleep in the chair next to Logan's bed. She woke up to a gentle shaking. "Hey, girl, you gotta get outta here," it was the guy from Logan's apartment. "The doctor'll be around any minute," he pointed to the door.  
  
"Okay," Cass pulled out the needle and climbed out the window.  
  
*************************  
  
It may take me awhile to get the next part out. DON'T WORRY!! IT'LL  
  
BE HERE SOON!! More reviews, faster I'll go:)! 


	3. Puerto Rico, here we come...(Puerto Rico...

Disclaimers: I don't own Dark Angel or anything related to it, doesn't life suck! And I don't own the dialogue form the first episode that you might recognize.  
  
What if Max's mom had escaped Manticore with Max? What if Max grew up knowing Original Cindy and Kendra? What if Max's mom hadn't named Max, "Max," but something different. What if Logan wanted to find this Manticore "orphan." Here's their story...  
  
A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I apologize for the wait, but I was in a play and then my stupid English teacher gave me one week to write an essay, while I was in a play!!!!!!!!!! (Hopefully I aced it. If not she can kiss my non-genetically engineered ass.) If you think any part could be better, I'm open to suggestions. Anyone wanna help me proofread??????  
  
************************  
  
*Two Months Later*  
  
"Cass. Cass. Cass!" Original Cindy kept waving her hand in front of her friend. "Anybody home? Cassandra!"  
  
"Jesus! What the hell is wrong?" Cass said, looking like there was something wrong with Cindy. They both looked at the other. "I gotta blaze," Cass finally said, glancing at her watch in the dark bar.  
  
"Gotta go visit Mr. Moneybags?" O.C. gave her best 'Don't screw with me' look.  
  
"Boo, ya know its not like that. We hardly know each other, he needs help and I'm gonna help him."  
  
"Fine, whateva' just remember to be careful. I'm still not sure you can trust him." Original was distracted by the new person that entered the door, "Yum...Tall, blonde, and gorgeous skin, gotta blaze girl."  
  
Cass laughed at Cindy, put down money on the table, and left the room, "Tchoa, boo."  
  
******************  
  
*Foggle Towers, Penthouse*  
  
"Anybody home?" Cass called after picking the door lock. "I got an empty stomach and a tired ass."  
  
"Come on in, we're just finishing up his last reps." Bling called out to Cass, "So, Logan finally got you a key. How'd you convince him?" he asked, finishing Logan's leg reps.  
  
"Oh, yes, please talk about me some more like I'm not in the room," Logan growled, sweat streaming down his face and back.  
  
"Actually, I haven't gotten a key from him yet, I just learned how to pick the locks. A talent I will teach you someday," Cass smiled and held her head up high.  
  
"Hi, my name is Logan. Remember me, I kinda own this home and some consider me to be really rich. I used to be tall, but I got shot in the back and could really use your help in getting off this thing and into the bathroom so I can shower before fixing dinner for the babe," Logan made sure to put emphasis on that word, "and the brawn."  
  
Cass looked at Bling, then at Logan, "Which is the babe and which is the brawn?" At Logan's exasperated look however, she smiled and winked, "Since I'm the brawn I'm gonna take you to your bathroom while the babe here," she put her arm on Bling's shoulder, "sets the table for three."  
  
"Sorry, I'm not gonna be able to eat with the two of you tonight, as much fun as that is, but I got a date with my sis. Hate to leave, but gotta blaze," Bling quickly got out of that conversation fast. As much fun as dinner sounded, he hated the looks the two gave each other when they thought no one was looking.  
  
"So all that's left is the brawn and the brain, unless you have some weird showering habits that I don't even want to know about, God, you've gained weight, I'm expecting you in the kitchen in twenty minutes. And you'd better not be late," Cass glared threatenly down at him.  
  
"No prob. See ya later," Logan moved towards his bedroom. "Wait a second, I've have not gained weight."  
  
"Fine, you gained "muscle," whatev', just FEED ME!" Cass gave him a playful mad look.  
  
"Hurry, I can feel myself wasting away," she collapsed on her knees.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going...I am not fat," and with that he raced towards the shower. He made an all-time personal record and was back, glasses and all, in fifteen minutes. "What culinary miracle are you expecting tonight? Cass?" Cass was on the couch, twitching very badly.  
  
"Cass!" Logan exclaimed, racing to her side.  
  
"Logan. Bag. Medicine. Now," Cass managed to get in the middle of the siezure. Logan wasted no time and had her medicine and a glass of milk at her side in no time. "Thanks," she managed.  
  
Logan took her hand in his, "Not a problem for the prettiest girl in the neighborhood."  
  
Cass frowned, "Only the neighborhood?" They both laughed before it became comfortably silent. Cass finally stopped shaking and fell asleep.  
  
"Guess it's dinner for one tonight," Logan sighed and put Cass's hand on her stomach, and immediately missed her touch. "Why do I always fall so hard for the one I can't have?" he asked himself quietly.  
  
"Don't be so sure of that," Cass mumbled.  
  
"So it's dinner for two tonight?" Logan murmured. He was torn between hugging her so hard she couldn't breathe or kissing her. He chose the omnipresent third choice: neither.  
  
"Both," she said, yawning. Logan pretended not to know what she was talking about, and ignored her.  
  
******************  
  
*Sixth Months Later (I'm thinking events that happened in the show really happened here to kinda fill the space b/c I'm suffering from major writers-block) Foggle Towers-Penthouse*  
  
"What are you all packed up for?" Cass asked as she entered the apartment.  
  
"I'm taking a trip and you're coming with me, Original dropped by your stuff while you were on a run." Logan's head appeared before the rest of his body.  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" Cass asked, she figured she'd better ask before refusing, it might be an okay location anyway.  
  
"We are going to Puerto Rico," Logan said, putting a couple of shirts into a small suitcase.  
  
"Ah, yes. Puerto Rico, the home of all famous mob bosses, or where they ran after the Pulse. That's kinda ironic don't you think, after all, they could get away with anything now. Why?" Cass cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well..." Logan didn't really wanna finish this conversation after all the trouble they had had with that Lydecker guy and a "brother" of Cass's that he would prefer never seeing again, but he did value his life. "WehavetodothisbecauseIhaveacontacttherewhoowesmeafavor," he got out in a rush.  
  
"Whatev'. Puerto Rico, huh, not a bad vacation spot. A little hurricanish for me, but that's just me," Cass winked at him. "Gotta get a doctor's note for the boss, do ya think ya could?" Cass trailed off.  
  
"Already taken care of," Logan gave he genuine smile. "Help me take this stuff to the car," he gestured at the bags in front of him.  
  
"Well, the brawn can handle this better than the brain can, right?" Cass smirked.  
  
"Right, now move!" he pushed some bags at her.  
  
"Now, I'm your slave. Is that a step up or a step down? I can't say I like it either way," Cass frowned playfully, then quickly dodged the pillow that was tossed her way. "Hey, that was cheatin'," she tossed the pillow back at him.  
  
"Yeah, sure, the crippled versus the genetically engineered superbeing, and *I'm* cheating?" he teased her. The last six months had certainly been interesting. They had discovered who exactly she was, what she was, and in return she had been giving him blood, a little at a time to prevent his body from rejecting it (after a major reaction he had had earlier), and she had also helped him take down more than one supercriminal. Now, they were concentrating on getting him back on his feet and finding the truth behind her "family."  
  
"Well, I guess I can't use my powers against you mere mortals," Cass teased back, then grabbed the bags and his keys to his car and left the apartment.  
  
"Puerto Rico, here we come," Logan grabbed the remaining bags and put them in his lap. He turned off all the remaining stuff that was on and left the apartment, locking the door as he closed it.  
  
******************  
  
*Two Hours Later, Seattle International Airport*  
  
"How long does it take a stupid plane to be repaired or find a new plane to replace it?" Cass exclaimed, she was very frustrated. Well, two hours in any airport would frustrate anyone, but she didn't have anything to distract her and Logan had just pulled out his laptop.  
  
"Cassandra, it can take quite a while now would you please find something to distract you. Can't you wait for anything?" he asked. Her constant shifting and fidgeting was about to kill him.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. My middle name is Patience, if you hadn't brought that laptop, you'd be even worse than I am," Cass was pissed now; how dare he tell her it was her fault and that she was annoying. Okay, he hadn't said she was annoying, but she got the meaning of his words.  
  
"Boarding flight 184 to Puerto Rico," the intercom informed them.  
  
"Thank you, God," both mumbled below their breaths; they were finally on their way.  
  
*******************  
  
A/N: Loved it, hated it, wanna proofread, just let me know...:) Peace to all in this time of need. 


	4. Puerto Rico, here we are...(Puerto Rico ...

Disclaimers: I don't own Dark Angel or anything related to it, doesn't life suck! And I don't own the dialogue form the first episode that you might recognize.  
  
What if Max's mom had escaped Manticore with Max? What if Max grew up knowing Original Cindy and Kendra? What if Max's mom hadn't named Max, "Max," but something different. What if Logan wanted to find this Manticore "orphan." Here's their story...  
  
A/N: Thank you for sticking with me. The chapters are coming, the chapters are coming!!!!!!!!!! I am now entering another play, but I'm the assistant director! I'm finally over my writer's-block, Thank God!!! Now on with the story...  
  
  
  
****************  
  
*Plane to Puerto Rico*  
  
The plane ride to Puerto Rico was almost okay, as soon as they departed Logan fell asleep. Cass grabbed his laptop and started to play solitare, at least until she found a chess game.  
  
"This is gonna be good," she whispered, she couldn't wait to try it out.  
  
"Attention passengers, we are about to enter a storm system. We ask that all of you turn off your cell phones, pagers, and all other electronic devices," the chirpy flight attendent said.  
  
"Damn it," Cass muttered, "and for good measure, oh crap."  
  
"Oh crap, is about right," Logan was suddenly very awake. "I hate flying for this reason. I hate turbulence," Logan was on his way to a full- blown panic attack.  
  
"Relax, it can't be that bad," Cass remarked optimistically; she had never been flying.  
  
"You're a first time flyer aren't you?" Logan turned to her; if she was, that meant he would have to stay calm. He could do anything for her. 'I can?' he asked himself. That question brought up more than he wanted to think about.  
  
"Mom and I traveled a lot, but we always hitchhiked or drove. We didn't have enough money for flying, plus most planes were out of commission by the time I was twelve, when we did most of our traveling," Cass smiled at the memory of her mom. "In fact I remember this one time, after we had been in the third new place that year, I was fourteen,and we couldn't have bought a rat. Anyway, there we were in the newest "apartment," if you could even call it that, and we sat in the middle of the room, on top of all our blankets, and we just sat there giggling like a couple of six-year olds about all the adventures we had had just that year." Cass's face frowned slightly, "That was when she told me why we were running, not exactly, all she said was-"  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Cass and her mom were sitting in the middle of the floor, laughing, when Cass's mom got very somber. "Cass, I want to tell you why we are always leaving one place and going to another. We are running from this man named Lydecker. He is your father, but he is a bad man. He is part of a government program that performs experiments on people like us, your tattoo is nothing more than decorative art so that he can keep up with all his hirees. Never give into him, never give up, you can beat him..."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Cass are you okay?" Logan put his arms around her.  
  
"Fine," she almost pulled away from him, but they hit a small patch of turbulence. Cass couldn't help it and screeched.  
  
Logan pulled her tighter to his chest, "It's okay, I won't let go." His words were soft and calming. Cass relaxed in his arms.  
  
"I'm okay," she said after awhile, but the next batch of turbulence threw her back in his arms. "Then again, maybe not," she joked. He laughed at her joke, but he kept ahold of her this time. Though neither would admit it, they both felt comfortable with their arms around each other.  
  
"Excuse me passengers, we will be landing in approximately twenty minutes. Please put your tray tables up and move your seats into the upright postition," the chirpy flight attendent was no longer so chirpy after the three hundredth complaint. "Someone will be around to pick up your trash, and as always, buckle your seatbelt."  
  
"Cass, Cass, wake up," Logan gently shook her. Those seizures yesterday must have really worn her down. 'That's all she needs on top of everything else,' he thought. "We certainly do live in a cruel, cruel world," he muttered.  
  
"Yes, we do," Cass sat up. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and stretched in a way that was not unlike a cat. "How much longer?" she asked.  
  
"You know, for a supersoldier, you aren't too aware," Logan tossed the sarcastic comment in her direction, then faked hurt when she smacked him in the stomache.  
  
"Haha," she wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Excuse me," a female flight attendent interrupted them. "Do you have any trash?" she asked, flashing an extra smile at Logan.  
  
"No, we don't eat airplane food," Cass snapped, she was surprised at the jealousy she felt towards that woman, "and my *husband* is going to need a wheelchair when we get there, but you already knew that." Cass turned towards Logan and took his hand, smiling.  
  
"Husband?" Logan raised his eyebrows at her after the lady left.  
  
"We're not married? Then what's our cover?" Cass raised her eyebrows back at him.  
  
"No, that's our cover. I just don't remember telling you," Logan couldn't believe himself. 'Stop acting like a child,' he told himself. His thoughts were leading him places he didn't even want to go. For example, what would waking up next to that beautiful face every morning by like? or how would being her husband change him?  
  
"I guessed," she responded. 'I wonder what it would be like to be your wife, Mr. Cale,' she thought, then mentally kicked herself.  
  
*****************  
  
*Puerto Rican Airport*  
  
"Hello, can I help you?" a pretty young clerk at the car check out counter asked with a heavy Spanish accent.  
  
"Yes, my name is SeÃ±or Cale. I had a car reserved for my wife and myself," he said, sitting up in his chair.  
  
"SÃ­, SeÃ±or," the girl smiled, typed somethings into her computer. "Number 456, a red convertible?" she asked, double checking the information.  
  
"That should be it," he said.  
  
"Here are your keys, and sign here please," she grinned even bigger, until she saw Cass coming up, a very pissed look on her face.  
  
"Gracias," Logan smiled, then quickly turned at the nervous look on her face. He grimaced at Cass's look.  
  
"De nada," the girl quickly fled with the signed release form.  
  
"The airline lost my luggage. They said they'd find it as soon as possible and then page me. The airline lost my luggage. It's official, I hate flying. I hate traveling, I hate Puerto Rico," Cass finished her diatribe.  
  
"Cass, it's okay. We can go shopping," Logan's voice became one of total calm. "Don't worry," he smiled at her and turned around to find the car.  
  
"'Don't worry,' he says, 'Puerto Rico will be fun,' he says, 'Nothing can go wrong,' he says," Cass mumbled under her breath, then she scooped up his suitcases and followed him to the car.  
  
"Come on, Dear," he tried the word very carefully, surprised at how the word rolled off his tongue.  
  
"Coming, Darling," she too was shocked at the ease the word had in flying out of her mouth.  
  
*******************  
  
*Meanwhile, Somewhere in Canada*  
  
"So, we have another sister," Krit said, leaning back.  
  
"We do, let's just hope Lydecker doesn't know about her yet," Tinga leaned forward. "What happened Zach? Please, tell us," she gestured to all of the X-5s that were seated somewhere in the room. For the most part, all were there. A few exceptions were Brin, Ben, his brother, and a few others that were still in Manticore or in Mexico. It was a safehouse they guarded like they guarded their past.  
  
"I heard rumors of a girl who could jump tall fences with a single leap, take down four or five men twice her size without breaking a sweat, but she's untrained, I've seen her fight, she's not trained," Zach frowned. "She has had no training, none. I deliberately picked a fight with her, just to prove she was one of us. If she had been trained she could have beat me, as it was I almost lost..." his eyes got a faraway glaze to them.  
  
"You keep saying that. *What* happened?" this time it was Jace who spoke up.  
  
"I confronted her and she demanded to know who I was. All I did was show her my barcode and she freaked. She said she remembered seeing me a coupla years ago, in that bar *Crash,*" his face made him look twice his age. He had seen too much for his years, "To say she was shocked is an understatement. She was mortified and continued to ask me questions for two days straight. I think she has some of that shark DNA that a couple of you are lucky to have as well."  
  
"When can we see her? Did you bring her with you? What is she like?" Sly's questions came out in rapid succession.  
  
"*We* don't get to see her, it's a good chance that Lydecker doesn't even know she's alive. It's not fair to endanger her life by increasing our activity in that area. I didn't bring her with me, she has a number and if she's ever in trouble, she knows she's free to call. She's...a better human than any of us could ever hope to be; she's with this cyberjournalist and works for Eyes Only. 'Saving the world one person at a time,' she calls it. And she is," Zach gave his smirk that meant a smile to him.  
  
"Zach's got a crush," a voice in the corner taunted.  
  
"Shut up, Moron," Zach called to her, "but she's pretty. Dark, curly hair, dark brown eyes, and legs that go on-"  
  
"We *get* it, Zach, shudup." Jace teased him. They all laughed at Zach's expense. "Take care of her, Zach. We're all counting on you to introduce us all sometime," Jace's voice had dropped down and become deathly serious.  
  
"When have I *ever* failed you, Little Sister?" Zach asked her.  
  
"Did Zach 'Mr. Brooding,' himself make a joke?" Tinga asked.  
  
"'Fraid so, tell anyone and it'll be your last words," he growled.  
  
They all gathered in the center of the room, "1-2-3, Break." With that they all went to the door and left in the same shifts they had come in.  
  
"Be careful, Big Brother," Jace whispered in Zach's ear, giving him the biggest hug she could.  
  
"Always, Little Sister," he whispered back, hugging her even harder.  
  
"So, where to this month?" she asked, returning his hug.  
  
"Puerto Rico, wanna come?" Jace smiled, and at her nod, they left together, on their seperate bikes of course...  
  
*****************  
  
*San Juan, Puerto Rico, Really Expensive, Big Hotel*  
  
"Thanks," Cass said, placing the phone back on the reciever. She was standing in the middle of their room clad in a pair of Logan's sleeping pants and a tank top she had in her carry-on.  
  
"What was that call about?" Logan asked, rolling out of the bathroom clad in pants and a towel around his neck. His hair was even more crazy and his glasses were slightly askew.  
  
"They found my bags," Cass said, licking her lips while looking at Logan's body. 'And it's not even heat time,' she said to herself, amazed.  
  
"Do you want me to go get them?" he inquired, correcting his glasses and drying his hair.  
  
"Always trying to save the damsel in distress?" Cass raised an eyebrow and gave him a half-smile.  
  
"I would never mistake you for a damsel in distress," Logan corrected her. "I was just asking because I actually have clothes," he threw out the line hoping she'd pick up their banter.  
  
"Not right now," she muttered. She had accepted his proposal and countered. "Not for long if you keep that up," she pursed her lips.  
  
"Uh-huh, and just what do you expect to do about it if I do?" he fired back, and their good-natured bantering continued on for a little while. They turned at the knocking on their door; both got a deer-in-the- headlights look. "I'll answer, you stay on guard," Logan whispered to her.  
  
"Right, back-up, gotcha," Cass fumed slightly and walked over to a non-descript corner of the room. She nodded when ready.  
  
Logan opened the door and was greeted by a young man from the airport holding Cass's bags. "Cassandra Cale?" the young man said in heavily accented spanish.  
  
"That's me," Cass said, jumping from behind the plant. "Gracias, adios," she handed him a small tip just before he left. She shut the door behind her, then leaned down to Logan's ear and hissed, "Bathroom, now."  
  
Logan and Cass hurried into the bathroom, where Cass started running the water. "Turns out the room's bugged," she said, her jaw set. "Found one in the corner, and it's top notch, better th'n Eyes Only has gotten his hands on."  
  
"Do you think-?" Logan started. "I mean, is it be-? Why?" he stumbled out.  
  
"They might know who one, if not both of us are?" he nodded at her finishing of his statement. "I don't think so, I just think its some guy trying to get his kicks outta a married couple. Then again, maybe not," she said as she bent down and pulled a camera from behind the toliet.  
  
"Fantastic," Logan murmured, "what a way to ruin a vacation." He sighed as he moved closer to the tub.  
  
"Technically, we aren't on a vacation, and I bet it's a sick man who wants to hear two young people going at it," Cass corrected him. "And secondly, you," she paused, "picked out the room, any reason why?"  
  
"No reason, had nothing to do with the room. All I said was my wife-" he stopped mid-sentence. "Oh...Whoops?"  
  
"Ya got that one right," she hissed. She sat down next on the tub next to him. "This sucks. Who knows how much they heard, or what they heard, or when they heard it," she sighed as she rested her head in her hands.  
  
"Well, what have we really discussed that they could use against us?" Logan asked outloud as he turned towards her.  
  
"Nothing much, just the fact that we've been here on our honeymoon for a couple of days and we haven't so much as kissed, hugged, or...ya know..." at Logan's almost clueless look Cass finished as she looked up, "bangedthegong."  
  
"Ah, yes, not a very good honeymoon if you ask me," he remarked calmly.  
  
"Well, I didn't, so there!" she stuck her tongue out at him in a very childish manner that she had out grown, a while ago.  
  
"Temper, temper," he smirked. Then, very slowly he leaned closer to her, and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her, but he just whispered in her ear. "So what do we plan to do about it?"  
  
"Make a big scene in public, complete with the kissing and the hand holding and the mushy eyes and the yucky sayings," she said, her voice betraying her anger with him and his almost *kiss*.  
  
Logan's face looked puzzled for a moment, then he smiled, "We gotta get ready, we have a show to do."  
  
Cass watched him leave and then groaned, "Damn the man, damn the man for lookin' so fine in his cute little glasses, with the cute little mussled hair-do, and the shirt-less part is just a perk."  
  
"Come on, Darling, we need to get ready," Logan called to her.  
  
"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate you," Cass muttered, then she turned off the faucets and went to get her toiletries. "I get the bathroom now, or do you wanna do a full body cavity search?" her voice was tight with frustration.  
  
"No search needed, I trust you completely," Logan grinned as he buttoned a dark blue shirt he had put on.  
  
"You are way to trusting," Cass said, and then she grabbed some clothes out of her suitcase as he rolled to the French doors leading out to the balcony. "Looks like it's gonna storm, don't you dare open those doors before we leave."  
  
"It's not gonna rain," he countered, then looked up at the sky as a dark cloud was spotted on the western horizon. "How did you- never mind, I don't wanna know, do I?"  
  
"You can smell it in the air, or at least I can," she shrugged, then winked at him before dashing into the bathroom.  
  
"You just might be the single most gorgeous, annoying, aggravating, self-contained, intelligent, gorgeous woman I have ever met," he muttered at the door. He got a pair of dark blue socks and a pair of loafers, hoping they would go with his shirt and khakis. He had been waiting about thirty minutes, catching up on e-mail, and checking up on his contact in San Juan. Everything had been prepared for Cass and him, now all he had to do was wait for her. He was looking out the doors onto the patio, where very large rain drops had been falling for awhile.  
  
"Hey," Cass whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. She rolled her eyes and groaned when she looked outside. "Is it so much to ask that when I'm on vacation there is no rain?" she snarled at the rain.  
  
Logan laughed, "Well, I tried my best to order the best weather, but apparently you have to order very far ahead in advance, and, my dear, I'm afraid we were to late." He patted the arm she had wrapped around his neck, and then, pushing it further than he ever thought he could, he kissed her hand. At her gasp, he quickly pulled away. "We better be on our way."  
  
Cass was still in shock at what had just happened, 'Oh, get over it girl, it was a peck, on your hand, not even on your face.' She covered gracefully and pulled away, when Logan turned around. "I gotta grab my shoes anyway."  
  
Logan froze as he turned completely around, she looked even more stunning then usual. She had a slight smile on her face, and her hair was pulled into a loose braid. Her make-up was minimalistic, but it was her outfit that really made him have to remind himself to breathe. It consisted of a tight spagetti-strap shirt in a deep red that blended right into the wrap around long skirt she was wearing with white flowers on it. Her tight stomach just barely showed and her toes were painted in the same deep red.  
  
"Hel-lo, come on, we gotta go, times a wastin'. Plus, I wanna leave before the storm gets even worse," she put her feet into a nice pair of flipflops and grabbed a pair of sunglasses with red/pink lenses in silver frames. As they left, she picked up the room key and her small purse.  
  
*****************  
  
*Puerto Rican Airport, Same One Logan and Cass Arrived In Just Days Earlier*  
  
"Zach, this is not FUNNY!" Jace exclaimed at her laughing "brother." "If the airlines had lost YOUR luggage, a few people would have lost their lives already!" Jace stormed around the ticket counter. "I can't believe I agreed to this "T-R-I-P!"" she started to raise her voice. "Of course, 'Don't worry,' he says, 'Puerto Rico will be fun,' he says, 'Nothing can go wrong,' he says. Yeah, well, I say sit on it and twirl! This is fun, my ass! I can't wait 'til I get ahold of the dumbass that lost MY luggage! He will SO PAY FOR THIS!" Jace was on a rampage now. "I am so gonna kick your ASS for this, ZACH! Do you realize that I packed every piece of clothing I owned for this, every, single piece! You had better not close your eyes tonight, or God show mercy, because I WON'T!!"  
  
Zach quickly stopped laughing, Jace had always been better than him at hand-to-hand combat. Plus, when she gave out a threat, you took her seriously, she was very dangerous. "Okay, I'll buy you a couple of outfits, my treat, and then when we find your luggage, I'll buy you anything you need," he bribed, whoever said the way to a man was through his stomach was right, but the way to Jace was money. A lot of money. "Come on, you know we'll have fun."  
  
"FINE, but just this once!" Jace lowered her voice so much that even Zach had to strain to here the next part, "But, if I find you were behind this, I will kill you." Her eyes had narrowed and her lips were pressed firmly together before she smiled. "So where are we going?"  
  
"Could we get lunch first?" Zach asked.  
  
"Always thinkin' with your stomach," Jace shook her head before turning to the doors leading out into the rental car's parking lot. "I'm driving."  
  
******************  
  
Well, what do you think? If you want more, review, or not. But I have to have at least 7 reviews before I'll even start on the next chapter.  
  
Question: Do you want  
  
A. Logan and Cass to meet up with Jace and Zach?  
  
B. To have only one meet up with one of the other?  
  
C. Me to leave the Jace/Zach plot behind?  
  
D. To chose another situation than the ones listed above?  
  
**Peace to all in this time of need** 


	5. We're not leaving yet...(Puerto Rico beg...

Disclaimers: I don't own Dark Angel or anything related to it, doesn't life suck!  
  
What if Max's mom had escaped Manticore with Max? What if Max grew up knowing Original Cindy and Kendra? What if Max's mom hadn't named Max, "Max," but something different. What if Logan wanted to find this Manticore "orphan." Here's their story...  
  
A/N: Hey, because I had such good reviews, I decided to start writing with only 19, I know, amazing difference. The play fell through due to copyright problems, so I'm yours all summer. Thanks to all who read and reviewed, and those who just read, I hope you all well be happy with this chapter. And without further delay...  
  
******************  
  
*San Juan, Downtown*  
  
Logan and Cass parked the car outside of a ten story building with WICKMAN, MINDLER, & SAMPSON painted on the wall. Cass winkled her nose at the distastefulness of the building and sign. Logan moaned when he saw a particular person exit the building.  
  
"There goes our source, and this day keeps getting better and better," Logan hissed at the exiting figure in a well-tailored suit.  
  
"You sure we were only after this woman for her knowledge. Who the hell is she anyway?" Cass lifted her glasses and concentrated on the figure to bring her into focus. Cass could barely make the figure out in the rain, which was pouring now.  
  
"She's a partner, and I went to school with her," Logan gave a half- smile at the memory of his friend. He started up the car, which had special controls for disabled people.  
  
"Uh-huh, I'm sure that's all you did," she smirked. When Logan began to shift the car into drive, Cass snapped to attention, "WAIT!"  
  
"What?!" he exclaimed, stopping the car, an expression of alarm on his face.  
  
"I did not dress myself up, put on make-up, get on a plane, and buy new clothes so you could play phone tag with your ex! What's her name?" Cass unbuckled her seatbelt and unlocked her door.  
  
"Cass, I am not gonna let you chase down a woman you hardly know in the middle of a storm," Logan told her, his hand reached out and lightly touched her arm.  
  
"Sorry, now you're wastin' valuble time," she turned to him.  
  
"Kali, her name is Kali Wickman," he gave up and slouched in his seat as he put the car into park.  
  
"Thank you," Cass said as she leapt out of the car, she tossed her glasses back in her seat, and placed her shoes on the floor of the car. She slammed the door and started running.  
  
"Cass!" Logan called in one last attempt to get her to stop. She was already too far away for it to do any good. "Good luck," he muttered.  
  
Cass called out Kali's name as she closed in on the woman. The woman finally turned when Cass was about ten feet behind her. "Are you Kali Wickman?" Cass asked, not out of breath at all. The woman in front of her was wearing a camal colored suit with a green top.  
  
"I am," the woman said, her face was a tanned oval with deep green eyes. Her hair was a unique shade of a brown/red, and her relatively tall height was the clue of her good breeding and exceptional genes. "May I help you?" Kali asked, her small, perfect mouth was pursed, and her eyes had narrowed.  
  
Cass took this moment to smile, "My name is Cassandra Cale, I believe my husband is an old friend of yours." At the woman's frown, Cass smiled wider, "Logan Cale, you two went to college together."  
  
Kali Wickman frowned, then nodded, "Ah, yes, I'm sorry, what is this pertaining to?"  
  
"My husband is a..." Cass licked her lips as her mouth went unusually dry, "...trying to contact you."  
  
"Why?" Kali said, her eyes had gone from annoyed to cold as she tucked herself under her umbrella.  
  
"I don't know," Cass didn't have to feign innocence, after all, she didn't really know.  
  
"Where is he?" Kali's voice had picked up the coldness her eyes held.  
  
"In our car, he wants to talk to you. He told me to tell you, 'Kipling As Live Interviews'?" Cass frowned, making sure the nonsense name had come out correctly.  
  
"Fine," Kali tried not to smile, "I'll come with you, but I warn you- " She left the threat in the air, then held the umbrella over both her and Cass as they made their way to Logan and Cass's car. It was then that Kali noticed the fact that this woman had no shoes on and was dripping wet with smearing make-up. "Might I ask what hapened to your shoes?" she said with a snottish air.  
  
"I had to run to catch up with you, and I figured taking of my...sandals would be better than tripping over my own two feet," Cass smiled, hopefully convincing this woman she was serious.  
  
"I see," Kali replied, she looked straight forward until Cass crossed and knocked on the window on the passenger's side.  
  
Logan unlocked the door, took one look at Cass and said, "Cassandra, Baby, you are gonna have to sit in the back, on the towel. "Kali, I can't believe it, you haven't aged a day in, how long has it been, ten years?"  
  
"Nine years, six months, 3 days, and it's a pleasure, I'm sure," Kali smiled flirtatiously as she climbed in after Cass.  
  
In the back Cass glared holes in the back of Kali's head as Logan and Kali flirted and decided where to eat lunch. "What do you think, Cassandra?"  
  
Cass winced as Kali drew out her name, "What ever you two decide on is fine." 'Why am I jealous? It's completely unrational!' Cass yelled to herself, "Great, now I'm talking to myself! Fantastic," she hissed, leaning back onto the seat.  
  
"I'm sorry, Baby. Did you say something?" Logan asked her, tossing a glance in his review mirror.  
  
"No, I just hit my arm against the side, here," Cass spat. She was glaring at Kali, and Logan could only hope it wasn't going to end badly.  
  
"Cassandra, what job do you hold? I mean, your husband here is a journalist, so I assume that's how you two met," Kali suggested, her voice almost sickeningly sweet.  
  
"Never assume, for it makes an ass of you and me," Cass mumbled, then put on her sickeningly sweet tone. "We did meet through work. I was...that is to say...I was estimating the value of his posessions, and, well...we started talking, and here we are," Cass grinned and bit her lip, a nervous gesture Logan was beginning to think was gonna kill him someday.  
  
"Oh, so you work in finances, for an insurance company?" Kali said, she found it hard to believe that Logan would go after some gold-digging, chick from cheapside. "You need to take a left at this intersection and a right at the next one, the place we're going is the first buliding on the right," she told Logan before turning her attention back to Cassandra.  
  
"No, I don't work for an insurance company," Cass responded, she was getting tired of this woman.  
  
"She doesn't work much now, but she certainly has an eye. When we met, Cassandra was a curator for a museum," Logan quickly tossed into the women's conversation.  
  
"Really?" Kali asked. She always prouded herself in her skeptisism.  
  
"Really," Cass replied, she hated this woman, it was official.  
  
"Oh," and with that the carride was silent until they got to the restuarant.  
  
"Hey, Cassandra, are you dry enough to go inside?" Logan asked, turning to glance at her after he parked.  
  
"I'm fine," she snapped at him. He gave her his-we-need-to-talk look, and Cass quickly reevaluated her appearence. "On second thought, I could use a little more drying time. Why don't you go on in Kali, and we'll follow. Besides," she added before Kali could argue, "Logan needs to get into his wheelchair, and her hates for others to see him do it." Cass felt bad for using Logan as an excuse, but their blood transfusions weren't working as well as they had hoped, and they both knew it.  
  
"That's fine, I'll make sure to get a wheelchair friendly table. Non- smoking?" Kali asked.  
  
"That's correct," Logan answered, he pulled the car as close to the entrance as possible.  
  
"Alright," Kali exited the car, she was not happy with this situtation. 'Probably looking for a quick make-out session,' she sneered as she walked into the entrance.  
  
Logan parked the car as Cass climbed into the front seat. They both looked at each other for a few seconds before Logan started speaking, "What the hell was that all about?"  
  
"You know, for an investigative journalism major, your vocab and investigative skills are lacking," she snapped back.  
  
"And for a superhero, your people skills could use a lot of work," he snapped back.  
  
"What is she anyway, your ex-girlfriend?" Cass asked, even though she wasn't really interested.  
  
Or so Logan thought, "No, she liked me a lot, but she's not really my type. I tend to go for the dark hair eye combo with attitude on the side."  
  
Cass's eyes widened, "Yeah, well...I don't like anyone who thinks they can get away with being rude to me just because I'm not on their social level."  
  
Logan, not believing what he just admitted took a little time before forming his reply. "Do you wanna know why we're here?" he asked as he unhooked his seatbelt and began fiddling with assembling his wheelchair.  
  
"That might be just a tad helpful," she sarcastically remarked, then began helping him.  
  
"She contacted me saying that she believed her partners were smuggling underaged girls into Puerto Rico for the mob bosses, but I have reason to believe its more than that. I think she is a part of whatever is really going down," Logan closed his eyes and tried to relax.  
  
"Of course she is," was all Cass said. She looked at Logan and smiled at his pathetic attempts to relax himself. "Let's go in and pretend we don't know anything, then let's go get her really drunk and beat it out of her," she through out with a smile. Logan opened one eye to look at her, and she grinned even bigger, "Hey, it's been a really long time since I've beaten someone's ass."  
  
Logan couldn't help himself and laughed, "Just don't do any permanent damage, juries tend to go easier on mutalated badguys." They both smiled, then Cass got out of the car to help Logan, and they raced through the pouring rain into the restuarant.  
  
Once they got inside, Cass took a moment to let her hair down because the rain had wiped away a lot of the make-up covering her barcode. "Hey, watch it," she exclaimed as someone bumped into her.  
  
"Cass?" a deep male voice asked.  
  
Cass turned around and smiled at the person in front of her, "Zach!" She through her arms around him and squeezed him so hard she thought she might crack a rib. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she pulled away.  
  
"Had a little money saved up, and decided to come to the place where the sun never shines. My first day here and they've already ordered Seattle's weather to follow me," Zach smiled at this soaking figure in front of him.  
  
"Hey, Zach, they've got a tab-Oh, hello," Jace's forehead creased as she observed this woman standing next to Zach.  
  
"Jace, this is Cass," Zach made the introductions.  
  
"So, another renegade X-5," Jace said smiling. "Zach here has been tellin' us all about ya," Jace winked at Cass. "Don't worry, I'm one too."  
  
Cass nodded as she saw Logan waving her over, his unhappiness was obvious. "I have to go join my group, but why don't I give you our suite number and you all can come visit us." Cass took an ordering form from the front desk and began to jot down the information.  
  
"Who exactly is us?" Zach asked, his mind forming ways to beat Logan up.  
  
"Logan and myself," Cass replied in such a manner that suggested mess with him and I'll kick your ass.  
  
"I'd like to get to know you better," Jace said, taking the info from Cass. "When would be a good time?"  
  
"Wheneva, Logan has insomnia, and, well, I don't sleep. So you all figure it out and give us a call," with that Cass squeezed Zach's hand and smiled at Jace before walking over to her table.  
  
"I like her," Jace nodded in Cass's direction. "She has this sweet look, but you know she could kick your ass in about five seconds flat."  
  
"Told you," Zach muttered, and they went to their table.  
  
"Who was that?" Logan whispered as Cass sat down beside him.  
  
"That was my brother and a friend of his," she told both of them. "I was just telling them how shocked I was that they were in town, but I didn't want to interfere with their plans." Cass ran a hand through her still wet hair and tried to make herself as decent as she could.  
  
"How charming," Kali's voice was flat as can be, she quickly picked up the menu and began scanning it.  
  
Logan and Cass exchanged glances before picking up their menus and looking for what they wanted to eat.  
  
"Hola. Prefieren ingeles?" the cheery, young waitress asked. (Hello. Do you all perfer English? From now on everything in is Spanish.)  
  
Cass jumped in before either could ask that the woman speak in English, "We prefer Spanish." Cass had picked up most foreign languages very well and was able to speak most with ease.  
  
The chirpy waitress smiled, "What would you like to drink?" As she got her pad and pencil out, Jace and Zach walked over.  
  
"Cass, Jace and I were wondering if we could join you for lunch, it seems our reservations were misplaced," Zach spoke in a lone voice, his eyes betrayed his anger. Jace just seemed content to glare at the waitress.  
  
After quickly glancing at Logan and catching his almost interminable nod, Cass gave a brief nod at Zach and Jace who grabbed chairs and sat down. Zach sat down between Logan and Kali, and Jace sat down between Kali and Cass. Her position was directly across from Zach so she could save Logan from Zach's display of testosterone.  
  
"We're gonna need another moment," Cass said to the waitress. As the waitress walked away, Cass turned to Kali, "This is my brother, Zach, and this is his friend, Jace. This is Logan, and this is his *friend,* Kali." Cass spit Kali's name out while putting emphasis on the word friend. Her smile was bitter and her posture was tense, Logan and Zach easily caught onto this and they became tense until the food came. After they began to eat, Jace noticed that she became tense and they still had desert to get through.  
  
"Well, Jace and Zach, what kind of work do you to do?" Kali asked, her smile practiced. "I know Cassandra was a curator before she and Logan got married, but I'm curious as to what you two do."  
  
Before Zach could respond, Jace stepped in, "Zach here is a bodyguard- for-hire, he's the best, and I am a," she paused slightly, "hoping to get accepted to med-school, I wanna be a doctor someday, and Zach's salary has pretty much been putting me through school."  
  
"Oh," Kali's face was one of surprise, why you would have to work to put yourself through school was beyond her. "Jace is a very unusual name, however did you aquire it?"  
  
"I was one of the few girls in my family, extended family, and I kinda got named by an older cousin," Jace answered smoothly and effortlessly. She took a large bite of her brownie and closed her eyes in pleasure.  
  
Logan swallowed his piece of flan in preparation of what he was about to say, "So, Kali, are you busy tomorrow night? I just thought that you and I could go grab some drinks and talk about things." He made sure to avoid Cass's gaze, and it was for the best considering she was glaring holes into his head.  
  
Kali smiled with satisfaction at Cassandra's glare, "That would be purr-fect." Her look reminded Jace of a cat that had just swallowed the smaller family pet.  
  
"Terrific. Oh my, look at the time, Cassandra, sweetheart, I think we should be going." Logan began frantically searching for their waitress.  
  
"That's right. We have several things to do before tomorrow. We are redecorating our penthouse and need to go to those galleries. Our first meeting starts in an hour, and I was hoping to get refreshed," she knew she would hate herself with the next words that came out of her mouth. "Do you need a ride, Kali?"  
  
"No, I'll just call for a company car," Kali picked up the check and pulled out her charge card. "This is my treat, including your meals Zach and Jace." Inside she was laughing, she knew people who paid as much as Zach, Jace, and Cassandra combined on one meal, not including dessert.  
  
"Thank you," Zack said as he and Jace stood. "We need to get going anyway, we just got in and still need to check into our hotel. See you tonight, Cass-andra, Logan." Zach and Jace tossed down a more than sufficient tip and left.  
  
"Bye," Cass called to their retrating forms. "See you around Kali, coming Logan." She stood impatiently at his side.  
  
"Coming, bye Kali," Logan smiled at her while making a fast retreat. "I'll pick you up at seven, I know where you live." He could hardly keep up with Cass as she quickly stormed out of the resturant and into the now calm afternoon.  
  
They drove back to the hotel in silence and didn't speak until they were back in the bugged hotel room. Cass threw her purse, the roomkey, and her now ruined shoes on the bed. Her sunglasses followed, and after she cracked her neck she turned towards Logan.  
  
"What, in the name of all that is holy and sacred, are you doing!?!" Cass's voice was definately one step below yelling.  
  
"I'm trying to get into contact with an old friend!" he threw back at her in the same tone, then he slammed the door shut hard enough to cause quite a response in the room below thiers.  
  
"Yes, a tall, stunning, *female* friend!! Fine, go out with her, get your drinks, enjoy spending time with someone who's not below your breeding level, and I will go out with Zach and Jace and spend time with people who are just like me!" while at first her voice had been raised, Cass now dropped it to a low, upset tone.  
  
Logan grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, he whispered in her ear, "I just want to get the information from her, you are the only reason I wanted to do this, the chance to spend time with you is enough to send me into the depths of Hell, if I was promised just a decade with you." He pulled back, stared at her sharply, then let go of her.  
  
Cass sat there dumbfounded for a little bit before realization of what he said sunk in. "Oh...My...Lord." She stared back at him, then slowly stood up. She walked over to a bag she had packed and dug around until she found what she was looking for. She sat down on the bed and motioned him over. He came over and noticed that she was setting up the transfusion equipment. He climbed onto the bed next to her, and they both leaned back as she hooked it up and began the transfusion. They closed their eyes, and the next things they knew, there was a knock on the door. Cass opened her eyes first and moaned as she realized who is was. She wondered if she closed her eyes and snuggled back up to Logan if the visitor would go away. She unhooked the equipment and nestled in for a long nap. She purred slightlly and smiled, then someone knocked again.  
  
*********************  
  
Well, what do you think? If you want more, review, or not. But I have to have at least 7 reviews before I'll even start on the next chapter.  
  
Who do you think the knocker is? Come on...........guess!  
  
**Peace to all in this time of need** 


	6. Things are now interesting!!

Disclaimers: I don't own Dark Angel or anything related to it, doesn't life suck!  
  
What if Max's mom had escaped Manticore with Max? What if Max grew up knowing Original Cindy and Kendra? What if Max's mom hadn't named Max, "Max," but something different. What if Logan wanted to find this Manticore "orphan." Here's their story...  
  
A/N: I apologize if the last part of the last chapter was a bit hard to understand, but I think that Cass/Max wouldn't really know how to respond to what Logan said. I have her give him the transfusion because, to me, that is probably her equivilent to what he said. Then again, maybe not. I just had a really excellent day, so I might actually post this chapter the same day I wrote it!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah, right!  
  
*******************  
  
*San Juan, The Really Freakin' Gigantic, Expensive Hotel*  
  
Cass sat there dumbfounded for a little bit before realization of what he said sunk in. "Oh...My...Lord." She stared back at him, then slowly stood up. She walked over to a bag she had packed and dug around until she found what she was looking for. She sat down on the bed and motioned him over. He came over and noticed that she was setting up the transfusion equipment. He climbed onto the bed next to her, and they both leaned back as she hooked it up and began the transfusion. They closed their eyes, and the next things they knew, there was a knock on the door. Cass opened her eyes first and moaned as she realized who is was. She wondered if she closed her eyes and snuggled back up to Logan if the visitor would go away. She unhooked the equipment and nestled in for a long nap. She purred slightly and smiled, then someone knocked again.  
  
"Cass, are you in there!" a male's voice called through the door, as he proceeded to pound on the door.  
  
"Maybe if we just ignore him he'll go away," Logan muttered as he pulled Cass closer.  
  
"We are thinking about the same Zach here, aren't we?" Cass joked pulling away and sitting up in the bed. She was about to stand when Logan pulled her back onto the bed.  
  
"Stay," he commanded, and then he winced when he looked at the time. "Damn, I'm supposed to meet Kali for drinks in half an hour. Guess I gotta go." Logan pulled himself up and grabbed his wheelchair while Cass answered the door.  
  
Zach froze when he saw Cass, her hair was slightly mussed and a little lopsided, her hair was wet when she fell asleep, and her appearance was slightly dissheveled. When Cass caught his gaze, she was wearing one of her Go-Away-NOW looks. "Cass, well I guess its Cassandra now, can we come in?" Zach asked.  
  
"We?" Cass responed, she didn't see or hear Jace.  
  
"Yeah, we," Jace said as she walked down the hall, she was had a happy look on her face and was licking her lips.  
  
"Jace, who's dessert did you steal?" Zach had a permanent look of displeasure on his face.  
  
"Noone's, can we come inside?" Jace ignored Zach's look.  
  
"Well, there's something you need to know," Cass closed the door behind her. "Our room has been bugged by someone with a hellofalot of money, and, well, no X-5 stuff, 'kay."  
  
"Got it," Jace and Zach nodded. Cass opened up the door and let them in. Logan soon came up to join them at the sitting area for a few minutes. Jace placed a calming arm on Zach to keep him from lashing out at Logan.  
  
"So, when did you two get married?" Jace asked the question she knew Zach wanted to ask but couldn't.  
  
"About three months ago," Logan said, taking Cass's hand. "I have to go have drinks with that woman you all met today, so I'll be gone for an hour or two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Bye baby," Logan kissed Cass on the cheek and said his goodbyes before grabbing a room key and leaving.  
  
"Well, how have you been Zach?" Cass asked, breaking the silence. As she and the other two talked about what they'd been up to in certain points in their lives, Logan was trying to keep off Kali and find out what exactly was going down with her and her partners. Once she was very drunk, she told him, and he then tryed to rush the evening. Three hours after he left, he came back to the hotel and waited impatiantly for the elevator to get to their floor. He was almost there when he realized he was tapping his foot, not a lot, but a little.  
  
"Yes!" he practically screamed, before tossing a quick apology in the direction of the elderly couple in the elevator with him. When he finally arrived at the room, he could hardly putthe key in the lock he was so happy. Luckily, Zach and Jace chose that moment to leave, so the door opened up from the inside.  
  
"Well, maybe we could all go swimming tomorrow?" Cass asked them as they where backing out.  
  
"Maybe, I'll give you a buzz," Jace smiled, the grabbed Zach's hand and drgged him down the hall with threats to his body's welfare if he didn't get her something to eat as soon as possible.  
  
"Bye, Cass," Zach managed to throw in her direction before being dragged down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, you're back," Cass grinned at Logan, then kissed him on the cheek. "Why so happy, your smile is blindin' me?"  
  
"I have the best news," Logan was beaming.  
  
"Well, don't make me die in suspence," Cassandra told him, as she pulled the door almost to a complete close, leaving them in the hall.  
  
"I tapped my foot," was all he said. It took awhile for Cass to realize what he had just said.  
  
"It's like some kind of miracle. Can you stand?" Cass asked. She helped him stand up, then smiled at him.  
  
"You're the miracle. You did this. You gave me back my life," Logan took his time as he transferred his weight from her arms to his feet and legs. She looked up at him and he met her lips halfway with a kiss.  
  
"So," she started when he pulled away, "what did you find out?"  
  
"I need you to do a little Eyes Only work," he told her as he lowered himself into his chair.  
  
"Like beatin' someone's ass?" she practically pleaded.  
  
"More like breaking and entering," he deadpanned.  
  
"Even better," she smiled at him, then went to go change into her catsuit.  
  
"You up for this," he called through the bathroom door. After a little while.  
  
"Is my name Cass?" She was looking at herself in the mirror. 'We kissed, and I don't want it to stop.' Then she smacked her hand to her head and groaned. 'Damn girl, this can't be good, you remember what Zach said, don't get attached. Of course, I wasn't trained, they technically don't know who I am,' she muttered something about DNA and the crap it gave her before opening the door. "Just tell me what to do," she told him and he showed her the computer printout he had made. She nodded in agreement. "Gotta blaze."  
  
"Hey, Cass," he called as she was getting ready to leave, "be car-."  
  
"Careful, I got it, no big dealio," she smiled at him then let him grab her hand and pull her into his lap, he gave her a quick kiss then told her to go. "Don't wait up." Cass left the hotel and drove the rental car downtown. She went over Logan's instructions in her head, and did a quick review of the guard's schedule. 'Okay, I'm looking for a locked office with the name Kinggon on it. Look for disks "L" through "O," they should have all information on the drug smuggling in the states for exchange of young girl smuggling out of the states. Make copies of each and get out in about twenty minutes. Oh, and don't forget to get list of all those involved. Got it. Time to do what I was born to do.' She pulled up two blocks away from the building. She did a quick scan for any hoverdrones, then walked up to the building and looked for the fire escape. She climbed up it until she came to the third floor, which was where the office was located.  
  
She checked her watch and realized she would have to wait another four minutes because the guard should be checking the floor. She gave him five minutes, then opened the window and climbed in the hallway. She walked down the hall until she came to the door. 'Damn you Logan. You forgot to mention voice confirmation,' she opened the panel next to the microphone, then overrode the secruity codes. 'You would think for a company that pulled in a million a month they would have a much better security system,' she thought, unlocking the door. She searched the office until she found what she was looking for, then while waiting for the disks to copy, she heard someone in the hall. Looking at her watch she concluded it couldn't be a guard, she still had another ten minutes until he showed up. The footsteps were coming this way.  
  
"Shit," she heard the voice mutter as the woman stopped outside the door. "Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have mentioned it in the bar."  
  
Cass's eyes widened as she realized who the speaker was, "Kali." Cass looked around for a place to hide in the office, she couldn't hide behind the desk, the file cabinets, or the door. She got onto the desk, pushed a ceiling tile aside, and climbed up. Cass peeked down and watched as Kali peeked into the room, satisfied that it was clear, Kali came in and started going through the files, making sure none were missing. Cass glanced at the computer and noticed with horror that the disks were almost done and would beep as soon as they were finished. Kali's back was facing Cass, so she did the first thing that popped into her head. Dropping down behind the desk, Cass overrode the copying, grabbed the original disks and put the copied disks in place of the real ones. She went over to the window and opened it.  
  
Kali turned at the sound and pulled out a gun. "Well, well, well, what is this? Logan Cale's wife breaking and entering."  
  
"Technically you only have me on entering, I didn't break anything," Cass smarted off.  
  
"What would you call what you did to the security lock out there?" Kali nodded to the hallway.  
  
"I put in a computer code, I didn't break anything," Cass said again. "Well, not including your arm." Cass launched herself at Kali and knocked the gun out of her hand. Kali threw a punch, but due to the fact that she was still drunk it missed. Cass smirked and punched Kali in the face. Kali collapsed on the ground and Cass fled out the window. Jumping down the three stories to the ground, Cass fled the scene. She ran to the car and left the scene with a squeal of tires.  
  
*****************  
  
*The Really Freakin' Gigantic, Expensive Hotel*  
  
Logan was scanning some information at about two in the morning when Cass finally came in, three hours late. "There you are, I was beginning to get worried," he remarked as she tried to sneak in behind him.  
  
Before Cass answered she walked into the bathroom and started a bath. "Well, looks like you caught me. I am tired, hungry, and you might wanna make up an excuse as to why the car has bullet holes in it and Kali got knocked out by one punch from me," while speaking she turned around to face and had a majorly pissed off look on her face. "She had told the guard to call the cops before she went up. When I jumped out of the THIRD story window, there were twenty cops waiting for me when I got to the car. I not only had to avoid them in a rental, but it wasn't my baby. I lost control and was cornered in an alley where the shooting began, I jumped out of the car and ran a coupla miles trying to lose them, then a hoverdrone followed me and I had to jump in a dumpster to avoid it. I just got back to the car about twenty minute ago." Cass added some bubblebath to the water and some scented bathsalts. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to soak awhile and try to get the sweat and smell off of me," slamming the door in his face, Cass stripped out of her sticky catsuit and climbed into the tub. "Now this is the life," she murmered.  
  
Logan sat there stunned for a moment after the door had been slammed in his face. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Kali arrived to make this night any more of a living hell. He rolled back to the computer and looked down at the desk to find Cass had tossed the disks there before storming into the bathroom. He sighed and put the first disk in. It only took him two minutes before he realized these weren't the disks he had sent with her. "Oh no," he muttered, the pieces of the puzzle were slowly piecing together in his mind. He scanned the first disk and was pleased with himself when he realized this was not only enough information to make people cautious around the firm, but to convict the perps as well. He was near the brink of a smile when there was a knock on his door.  
  
"Police, open up," a tired voice called through the door.  
  
Logan shut down the computer and hid the disks while stripping himself of his shirt. Left in his boxers, he ran his hand through his hair to give it an even more disheveled appearance, and knocked his glasses ascew. As the knocking grew louder, Logan prepared himself for the questions, and opened the door. "Can I help you?" he asked, looking up at the detective in front of him.  
  
The detective looked apologetic as he looked down at Logan, "Yes, I was wondering if this was your rental car?" The detective held out a picture of the red convertible.  
  
"Yes, but, what does this have to do with?" Logan asked, faking innocence.  
  
"Well, this car was involved with a robbery and chase earlier this evening," the detective explained.  
  
"I see," Logan said, "well, that's a shame, but I obviously was not involved." Logan gestured to the chair.  
  
"Well, yes, we assumed that, but-" the detective haulted mid sentence as Cass came up behind Logan. She was clad in a towel and was still dripping wet.  
  
"Baby, what's keeping you? We've been having fun all evening, and then you disappeared," Cass put on her femme fatale face and voice. She pouted her already full lips and shifted just a little.  
  
"Sorry, sweetie, this man has some questions about a crime that was commited," Logan forced himself to look at her face. 'Uh-oh, bad idea,' he thought, and turned quickly to the detective, who was having the same problem.  
  
"Well, I assume you're car was stolen then," the detecive gulped, obviously.  
  
"We have been busy, and we would like to continue," Cass smiled at the detective, then closed the door with one hand.  
  
"Just one more-" the middle-aged man stopped as the door slammed. He was about to knock, but thought better of it when he remembered the arm muscles on both of the young people inside.  
  
"Cass, can I ask you-" Logan froze, Cass sat on his lap and kissed him.  
  
"Do you know what today is?" Cass asked, her voice light.  
  
"You're in heat," Logan responded.  
  
"No, it's my birthday," she looked at him through her long eyelashes. "I am glad to be spending it with you," smiling at him, she wrapped her arms around him, and they held each other.  
  
"Cass, you are-" Logan groaned as another person knocked on the door.  
  
"Ignore it," Cass whispered.  
  
"Logan, Cassandra, I know you're in there," the voice called.  
  
"Oh my God," Logan and Cass said together as they looked in horror at the door.  
  
*********************  
  
Come on, you all seriously did not think it would be that easy did you? You all know who the knocker is, but you can still guess. The winner gets a prize! I did it, I wrote a chapter in the same day I started. I rock!!! FIVE REVIEWS!! Is that so much to ask? I'm serious, if enough people aren't reading, I won't write. Not even kidding. Ciao!  
  
**Peace to all in this time of need** 


	7. You're a bad guy, ok, you're not a bad g...

Disclaimers: I don't own Dark Angel or anything related to it, doesn't life suck!  
  
What if Max's mom had escaped Manticore with Max? What if Max grew up knowing Original Cindy and Kendra? What if Max's mom hadn't named Max, "Max," but something different. What if Logan wanted to find this Manticore "orphan." Here's their story...  
  
A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed, you all made me feel loved. Sea Siren and Kelly, you all got the knocker, congrats!!!!!!!  
  
********************  
  
"Logan, Cassandra, I know you're in there," the voice called.  
  
"Oh my God," Logan and Cass said together as they looked in horror at the door.  
  
"Logan, do you care to explain-" Kali shouted through the door before Cass yanked it open, glasped her hand over Kali's mouth, and pulled her in side.  
  
"Shut up," Cass whispered viciously.  
  
"Kali, you have a lot of explaining to do," Logan glared at her. He rolled over to his computer and called up the files he had copied off the disks.  
  
Cass put her hand on Kali's back and shoved her after Logan, taking a quick side step into the bathroom to grab a bathrobe, Cass followed both of them.  
  
"I swear, Loogie, I had absolutely no idea," Kali pleaded. "No one told me what was going on, not really." Kali tried really hard to get out of the trouble she knew she was in, "Come on, Logan, you know I would never do anything illegal, well, not entirely."  
  
"Cass, you know that thing I told would probably not be that good of an idea," Logan nodded in her direction without taking his eyes off Kali.  
  
"I remember," Cass answered, thinking of how could it would be to punch Kali repeatedly.  
  
"Well, I think that it might be a really good idea to use Chinese wa- " he began as Cass raised her eyebrow and smiled evilly.  
  
"I'll do anything you need me to do," Kali interrupted Logan before he could finish. Looking at Cass, she added, "But I want protection, at least until I'm out of the country."  
  
"We'll get you in a witness protection program if you help us," Logan promised earnestly.  
  
Cass nodded in agreement, "I'll protect you until then." She moved closer to Kali and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Just don't evade me, or then, I'll be forced to kick your ass, repeatedly."  
  
Kali eagerly agreed and helped Cass and Logan to hack into the website where many of the clients were listed. It was close to six in the morning. "Can I sleep here?" Kali asked.  
  
Logan looked at Cass, "I'll set up the couch for you."  
  
Cass smiled and grabbed sheets for the couch, which Logan made up for Kali. After saying their goodnights, Cass and Logan walked back into the bedroom.  
  
Cass grabbed a swimming suit and changed quickly into the bathroom. She came back to find Logan zonked out on top of the covers and she smiled. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and wrote him a note telling him she was out at the pool, soaking up some rays. Before leaving, Cassandra grabbed a towel and a tote bag, in which was a book, a magazine, and sunglasses. She was about to forego the sunscreen, but thought better of it if Logan came out to join her after one or two hours of sleep. She wrapped a sarong around her waist and grabbed the key. She went down into the restuarant on the groundfloor, and she got a bagel with cream cheese and a fruit salad.  
  
******************  
  
*Poolside, three hours later*  
  
Cass had just turned onto her back again, before deciding that a nice cool swim might be helpful. She put her stuff back in the bag and dove into the cool inviting water. Because it was nine o'clock, few people were out other than some college boys on Spring Break. They were playing a game of water volleyball when Cass came over. Her black bikini was a little flimsier than she would have prefered, but she was on vacation, at least for a few hours.  
  
"Hey, boys, mind if I join you?" Cass smiled and tilted her head to the side.  
  
"No, come on over. Do you know how to play?" a tall, dark-haired guy, the leader, spoke to her, at her nod, his smile grew. "My name is Jake, and this is David, Greg, Kevin, and Mike," he pointed to each in turn.  
  
"What's your name?" the guy named David asked, serving the ball.  
  
"Cass," she answered, her spike was perfect. By the end of round one, the guys were pretty out of breath, but she was going strong.  
  
"Hey, who's the wheelie?" Kevin asked, nodding over to a man in a wheelchair, who was in a pair of swim trunks. He and his friends laughed.  
  
Cass turned to look, and smiled at the approaching figure, "That's my husband. Good game, gotta blaze." She climbed out of the tub and walked over to Logan.  
  
Logan swallowed hard and tried to concentrate, but the only thought running through his head was along the lines of, 'Oh my lord, Cass is walking towards me in a bikini, wet. A wet Cass is walking towards me in a bikini. A wet, bikini-clad Cass is walking towards me.'  
  
"Hey, Logan," Cass dropped a kiss on his cheek. "Whacha doing?" she asked, grabbing her towel and drying off.  
  
"Looking for you. I know you don't sleep, but this has got to be a new record," He smiled at her, in all her bikini-cladness. "Saw last part of your game, pretty good."  
  
"I know it's not exactly fair. I mean, superhero against average college guys, not fair, but fun," Cass sat on the lounge chair and stared out at the pool.  
  
"You like it here don't you?" Logan asked, looking at her. She looked completely relaxed and was smiling like the cat that cought the canary. He wished she would look like that all the time. The only time she had been prettier was when she had dressed up to go to his cousin's wedding.  
  
"I like it now, I didn't really like it yesterday, or last night, or the day before. But it is nice not to be on the run for once. Wouldn't wanna live here though," she sighed, turning her head to face Logan.  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"Because you wouldn't be here," she stated like it was obvious, "and what would I eat without you?" She added the last part in a hurry, afraid he would reject the first part.  
  
Logan smiled, not because of the last part, which he knew she had added only to derail him, but because he knew what she had meant. "Well, I wouldn't want you to starve to death." They laughed together and looked truely relaxed for a moment.  
  
"Where's Kali?" Cass questioned.  
  
"I slipped her a few sleeping pills, she'll be out for awhile," he felt proud of his sneakiness.  
  
"So, we have no obligations," she murmered, staring at the pool that the college boys had just abandoned, "and the pool's free." She gave him a suggestive look.  
  
"What have you got up your, well, sleeve?" Logan asked, mock-worry showing on his face.  
  
"Well, you have feeling in your legs, so why not do a little, physical therapy?" she smiled innocently. Walking over to the side of the pool, she winked at him. "Care to join me?"  
  
"Sure, but how do I get from here to there," Logan reminded her.  
  
Cass rolled her eyes, walked over to him, wheeled him to the pool, and helped him sit on the side of the pool. She dove into the water and surfaced hext to him. Helping him in, they worked on stabling him first, and then, they swam a little before sitting on the steps on the shallow end. They talked and laughed about little things before settling down.  
  
Cass bit her bottom lip before beginning, "Logan, I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done. From helping me find out more about my past to letting me use my "powers" for good, and most importantly, for helping me be a better person. Last time I saw Zach, I told him I had to stay in Seattle for you, 'cause we were saving the world one person at a time." Cass closed her eyes for a long time.  
  
Logan sat there stunned, not sure how to react. "No, I think it's I who should be thanking you. You are helping me get my life back, you give me a reason to go on, and you help me to make sure I get up in the morning. I don't how I can show how much I appreciate everything you've done for me, but I know if I thanked you everyday for the rest of my life it wouldn't be enough," he grabbed her hand and they smiled at each other. "Besides, you are better company than Kali."  
  
Cass groaned and pulled away, splashing him, "Logan Cale, that is so definately not cool!" He laughed and splashed back until they were in an all-out splash war. Shrieks of laughter could be heard all around as the two had a short vacation from all the harsh realities of their world. And to Cass, Logan's laugh was worth dealing with Kali for another couple of days.  
  
******************  
  
*Back in the Gigantic Hotel Suite, Later*  
  
Logan and Cass came back up to the suite happy and, in Logan's case anyway, sunburnt. They walked into find Kali still zonked on the couch. Cass smirked as she whispered to Logan, "How many sleeping pills did you give her?"  
  
"Two," he answered quickly. Both went into the bedroom and got some clothes. "I claim all bathroom rights for the next thirty minutes," he proclaimed, rolling that direction.  
  
"I don't think so, Cale," Cass was close behind. Getting there first, she stuck out her tongue and pulled the door shut. She shook her head and let out a breath of air, she took a ten minute shower and put on a pair of dark jeans and a black tank top. Sticking her feet into black running shoes, she went out in search of a hair dryer. "Your next," she called over her shoulder, and Logan quickly rolled in.  
  
"Can we try something really quick?" he asked her, slightly nervous.  
  
"Sure," she cocked her head and waited.  
  
"Could you help me walk around the room a couple of times?" he looked down. Asking for help had never been his strong suit, especially to Cass, his superhero, but he was trying to work on that.  
  
"Yeah," she tossed him a half-smile and went over to him.  
  
Letting him stand on his own, she stood beside him and let him use her for support. His legs were weak, but he had done his best to keep some strength in them. The two of them walked around the room two times before Logan collapsed on the bed. He cursed under his breath then grabbed for the chair. Cass narrowed her eyes at his frustratedness. She released the chair breaks and slid the chair over to Logan. He glared at the chair, clenching and unclenching his jaw, before going to the bathroom.  
  
Cass was slightly worried to see him go by himself. She didn't know if she could trust him not to try to walk around, and if it was wet- She let the thought hang. Walking into the living area, she opened the doors leading out to the balcony and walked out. She put her arms on the railing and looked out at San Juan. This hotel was perfectly perched so that you could see most of the city. Cass breathed in the tropical smells and felt happy. She felt like this was her private haven, no crazy, genetic freak- makers to out run, no personal enemies of Logan's to avoid, and the best part was no "Bip, bip, bip," from Normal. She had a feeling that Normal could either be her best supporter or her worst enemy. She did miss Original Cindy terriblely, and turned back towards the room, looking for the phone.  
  
Finding the portable, Cass walked back out into the sunshine and perched herself on the railing this time. Dialing a number she knew she would never forget, she waited for O.C. to pick up. It was about 8:00, so her roommate was probably home, unless she had gotten lucky last night. Cass was about to hang up when a groggy voice answered.  
  
"What?" it asked.  
  
"Hey, boo! Just called to hear your voice," Cass smiled at O.C.'s wonderful morning mood.  
  
"What's up?" Cindy asked, slowly coming out of her morning shell.  
  
"I haven't talked to ya in awhile, and I just wanted to check in with my homegirl. You are awfully groggy since ya have to be at work in about an hour. Unless you've cut down your primping time," Cassandra smiled as Cindy gasped.  
  
"Oh shit, boo, you're serious," Cindy slammed the alarm clock and it started beeping. "Sorry, I was out all night with that por fool, Sketchy. Guy got dumped last night by some girl who was just usin' him to make her ex jealous. Original Cindy got it out for a girl who won't play straight, that just ain't right," O.C. shook her head and winced as the headache kicked in. "Would love to find out what you've been up to, but like you said, only an hour to get ready and be there. Luv," and with that, Original Cindy hung up.  
  
Cass rolled her eyes and hung up, she walked back in, grabbed her hair dryer, and dried her hair. She was comtemplating actually reading the magazines Cindy and Kendra had sent with her until she heard Kali stir. Immediately on alert, Cass put down the magazine and walked into the living area. After checking to make sure all was well, she glanced at her watch. Logan had been in the bathroom for almost thirty minutes. Weighing the pros and cons of just walking in the bathroom, Cass noticed most of them were the same. Sighing she walked over to the door and threw it open.  
  
Logan was standing in front of the mirror, no shirt, glasses on, and he was examining his sunburn. He whirled around when he saw Cass's reflection. He just pointed to his red skin, and winced involunteeringly. Cass tried hard not to smile, turned, grabbed some aftersun lotion, and walked back to the bathroom.  
  
"On the bed, we haven't got all day," she ordered, and watched as Logan sat back in the chair and rolled in. He laid on the bed, back up, and let Cass apply the lotion and give him a massage all in the same go. He sighed and relaxed as she worked, wincing occationally as she hit a sorer spot. "On your back," Cass nudged his side. She handed him the lotion, which Logan looked dumbfoundly at. "Take," she commanded, and narrowed her eyes as he refused. She pushed him flat and applied the lotion to his chest. Neither said anything, and simply enjoyed the normalness of the situtation.  
  
'This is how normal people vacation,' Cass thought. 'Laughing, smiling, sunburns, massages, and all around contentment. This is what it's all about. Not saving the world, except maybe your sanity, but all-in-all happiness. It's a shame this peacefulness won't last.' When she was done, she nodded and was about to stand when Logan pulled her back. He pulled her to him, careful about where she touched, and they just laid there. He turned to look at her, and her at him, they leaned into kiss-  
  
"Loogie," Kali's sing-song voice rang out. "Loogie, I'm hungary."  
  
Cass and Logan groaned, pulled away, and walked out to see Kali. Logan taking longer than usual to get into his chair, not wanting to leave the almost perfect state of normalness behind. "We can order room service," he suggested, rolling over to the table with the menu.  
  
"Or take-out," Cass quickly suggested. "Are there any good delivery places?"  
  
"There's a Puerto Rican restuarant not far from here, and they deliver," Kali suggested, wishing that Cassandra would suddenly be called away. Kali knew she could get Logan to leave his much to young wife and come to someone much more mature. "They also have samplers so you can try a little bit of everything."  
  
"Sounds great," both Logan and Cass answered.  
  
"Great, I'll order, and you two can-" Kali sneezed abruptly. She sniffed then sneezed again.  
  
"Bless you," Logan said out of habit.  
  
"I must be allergic to a plant out on the balcony. Cassandra, honey, could you close the doo-" Kali sneezed again.  
  
"No problem," Cass stormed over to the doors, slammed them shut, and walked back to Kali. "You can order, and I'll go located some hygiene products for you," Cass turned to Logan. "Money," she held out her hand.  
  
Logan handed it to her, "Take care, dear." He kissed her hand gently and looked up at her, smiling.  
  
"Of course," she dropped a kiss on his cheek and, grabbing a room key, left.  
  
"Oh, and if you're not back in thirty minutes, I'm coming after you," Logan turned in his chair after her retreating figure.  
  
"Damn right," Cass shut the door and ran down the stairs. She wondered into the small store in the ground floor and bought what she thought Kali needed. While standing in line she noticed a small disturbance in the corner of the hotel. A man and a woman were fighting.  
  
"Senorita," the tired man behind the counter called to her. "Senorita."  
  
Cass turned to him, showed him the items, tossed him more than enough money, "Keep the change." She grabbed a bag, dumped in the items, and ran over to the fighting couple just in time to see it was Jace and Zach. "You two had me worried there for a moment," she said as way of greeting.  
  
"Hey, Cass," Jace smiled. "Zach was just telling me how he recieved an urgent call from Canada today. Turns out he and I need to leave suddenly, and I was saying the rest of our family can take care of themselves for a couple more days," Jace glared at Zach. "Trust me to fall in love with the leader of our pack," she muttered, but Cass and Zach heard.  
  
"Yeah, well, I had to fall in love with the most stubborn, frustrating, smart X there is," Zach grumbled.  
  
"You don't have to keep the secret from me. All of us know that you and Cass have a connection," Jace snapped back.  
  
"Jace, that's not-" Cass began, but was cut off.  
  
"I was talking about you," Zach turned towards Jace. "I take back the smart comment."  
  
Jace's eyebrows raised so high they practically disappeared into her hairline, "Wha-"  
  
"Call when you get back in the states," Cass quickly turned as Zach and Jace kissed. She ran upstairs and opened the door to the suite as Kali pointed a gun at her face. "Oh boy," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Glad you could us," Kali smiled not so sweetly. "Move away from the door and go sit next to your lover-boy on the couch." Kali gestured with the gun, then shut the door behind Cass. "See, I started talking with Logan," she glanced at the man slumped on the couch, a bruise was already forming at his temple, "after you left, and found out the most amazing thing. He knew I was behind it all. He went behind my back and looked at the files this morning. I can only assume he told you, so this is no big surprise."  
  
Cass started to put the pieces together in her head. 'So, that's why he gave her the sleeping pills, and them came out to find me. Would have told me if I hadn't distracted him,' she mentally kicked herself. "Yes, he did tell me, but I don't remember all of it. I'm only a curator after all," Cass put on her ditzy voice.  
  
"Oh, please, I'm not stupid. I graduated third in my class," Kali narrowed her eyes. "I know he told you, so don't play stupid. Now, I'm going to take your I.D. and your passport, leak a clue to the cops as to who broke in last night. Tell my partners to get the hell outta town, then leave. Comprende?" Kali knew she had won, or so she thought.  
  
"No, 'fraid not," Cass jumped up, landed behind Kali, and pulled her arms back. She yanked the gun out of Kali's hand. "I told you I was stupid."  
  
"What kind of freak are you?" Kali screamed trying to break away.  
  
"We like to call ourselves genetically-engineered, and we can get real testy when someone calls us otherwise," Zach said, as he and Jace stormed into the room.  
  
"If you're gonna threaten somebody, you might wanna take the time to lock the door," Jace shrugged. "Just came in to help, but you seem to be on top of things. We'll see you back in Seattle. Bye, Cass." Jace had dialed the cops and tossed the phone to Cass.  
  
"Yeah, bye," Zach dropped a kiss on her head. He took Jace's hand and they left the hotel.  
  
"Bye," Cass called to them before turning to the phone. "Yes, I would like to report an attack made on my husband by a young woman, and she's responsible for a lot of illegal trading along the lines of underage girls, drugs, and weapons....You'll be right over. Great, thanks." Cass used one arm to hang up and the other to push Kali into a chair. "Now, we wait."  
  
******************  
  
*Next evening, The hotel*  
  
Logan was leaning against the railing out on the balcony. His head was still sore, but that was to be expected after all. He had had some tests done at the hospital, and they had proved his legs were working, totally. He took a deep breath, then smiled as Cass came up next to him.  
  
"Well, I don't about you, but I never wanna come to this hotel again," she joked. Her hair had been secured at the nape of her neck in a ponytail, and she was wearing a pair of cargo capris and a tee-shirt. Her hair stirred as a sharp breeze picked up.  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more. Of course, there was one good thing that came about on this trip. More than one actually," Logan turned to face this young woman.  
  
"Really?" she raised an eyebrow. "Give me an example."  
  
"I'm walking," he whispered, "and it's all because of you. Plus, we got to catch the bad guys."  
  
"True," Cass smiled. "I think we got another good thing outta this catasrophe too."  
  
"What?" he asked, a bit warily.  
  
"A true moment of normalcy," she nodded, then turned to face the view.  
  
"You just might be the single most gorgeous, annoying, aggravating, intelligent, gorgeous woman I have ever met," he leaned close to her, "darling."  
  
"You are completely right," she laughed. When she turned to look at him, their gaze locked and Logan leaned in. Their lips met with vigor and when he pulled back for air she took his hand and pulled him into the bedroom. "Let's give those peepers something to talk about."  
  
*******************  
  
Ha, I'm still not done, I have a final chapter that will occur about a year and a half later. Thanks for all the reviews, I am confident that enough are reading. I know the Zach/Jace was a little weird, but it just sort of happened. I tried, but I couldn't stop it. I'm sorry this took so long, but between the ACT, summer things, and I'm going out of town for like two weeks (don't panic, of course they have a computer), but this should be updated with in the next two weeks. **Peace to all in this time of need** 


	8. It's About Damn Time

Disclaimers: I don't own Dark Angel or anything related to it, doesn't life suck! What if Max's mom had escaped Manticore with Max? What if Max grew up knowing Original Cindy and Kendra? What if Max's mom hadn't named Max, "Max," but something different. What if Logan wanted to find this Manticore "orphan." Here's their story... A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed, you all made me feel loved. This is the final installment to this series. I hope everyone enjoyed it. We all just have to keep writing fanfic now that the show has been cancelled and replaced by something that didn't do as well in sample audiences and-- Never mind. Well, this is the final chapter, so you need to enjoy it. ******************** *Logan's Penthouse, Two years later*  
  
"Honey, I'm home," Cass called out as she entered the apartment. "We have a dinner guest," she gestured for Original Cindy to walk in. "I grabbed the mail and I have some very important news." She frowned as she glanced around the spacious area.  
  
Original knew what was going on and she just smirked as she waited for Cass to turn with that pissed look on her face. There it was. "Boo, why don't I just stay for dinner 'morrow. I got places to go and people to- "  
  
"Don't finish that," Cass shuddered, holding up her hand. "See ya tomorrow." Cass watched O.C. walk out of the apartment. Since she had moved out a year ago Cindy had had more chicks than Cass wanted to think or know about.  
  
Not seeing Logan anywhere, she flopped down on the couch and started flipping through the mail. She tossed the junk mail in one pile, bills in another, and personal in yet another. She was down to the last couple when she noticed one had Logan's handwriting on it. She put the rest of the mail to the side and opened her letter.  
  
"Dear Cassandra, If you are reading this, it means you missed me leaving." Cass's heart stopped beating for a brief moment as she gasped in horror before finishing the rest of the letter.  
  
"I have gone up to the cabin to get everything ready for you to join me. I already got you out of work for a week, I packed your bags, (they're here) and I bought all of your favorite food. It's just you, me , and this cabin. I left a new container of gas for your baby and a sector pass. See you soon. Please bring the mail. Love you, babe, Logan"  
  
Cass let out a sigh of relief. She tossed the junk mail and packed up the rest. Putting it in her bag, she searched until she found her gas and sector pass. She grabbed the book she was reading off the bedside table and left the apartment. Once out of the city, the drive was beautiful, quiet, and relaxing. She and Logan were finally on a vacation, even if it was only his family's cabin. She shuddered at the thought of his aunt and uncle. She relaxed and thought peaceful thoughts for the rest of the drive, focusing on relaxation.  
  
When she got to the cabin, she took a moment to remember all the good things about the place, then she entered.  
  
"You're here," Logan smiled, getting up from the couch and walking, unaided, to the woman he loved. They shared a hug and a kiss, and Logan pulled her over to the spot on the floor where her favorite meal was layed out. "Happy anniversary, baby," Logan whispered in her ear.  
  
Cass stood shocked, "Wow, thank you for this." She kissed him passionately. She sat on the blanket, in front of the burning fire, with the food. "There's room for one more," she gestured next to her as she laughed.  
  
"Thanks," Logan couldn't help but laugh with her. They ate and fooled around until things turned more serious. ****************** *Family Cabin* Cass yawned and turned over, she smelled fantastic culinary miracle smells from the kitchen. Wrapping the blanket around her, she walked into the kitchen. She hugged Logan around the waist, "Morning."  
  
He smiled, "Morning to you, too, sleepyhead." He turned around and lightly kissed her, "Breakfast will be done in about fifteen more minutes, and the bathroom is free."  
  
Cass narrowed her eyes, "What exactly are you suggesting, Mr. Cale?"  
  
"I was just wondering why Manticore couldn't have gotten rid of morning breath," Logan pulled away before he could be maimed.  
  
Cass glared at him, muttered something about men being babies, and left the kitchen. Logan let out a sigh of relief and went to find the mail. He flipped through the bills before moving onto the personal. There were a couple of 'Thank you' cards for birthday, anniversary, and get well gifts. He quickly read those and smiled at pictures of friends' families. There was a very late birthday card for Cassandra, and a letter from Jace. Before he could open it, it was addressed to both, Cass walked into the kitchen to join him.  
  
"Hey, honey, we got a letter from Jace and Zach," Logan held the envelope up for Cass to see.  
  
Cass walked over to the table where Logan had been sitting, and she sat on his lap, taking the letter from him. She opened it up to find a picture of the smiling couple with a baby. She pulled the letter out and held it so both could see it. The letter was written in Jace's messy handwriting.  
  
'Dear Cass and Logan, Hey you guys! Happy anniversary!! Zach and I have a very important question to ask you. We would like for you two to be the godparents of our baby boy, Julian. We would feel extremely honored. We are in the process of moving, so there is no phone, but the address is for our new home, (I'm getting a HOUSE!!!!!!!!) and as soon as we get a phone, we'll call. The baptism is next month, we aren't sure which day exactly yet, but we're working on it. Zach has approached fatherhood better than I thought he would, right now he has Julian at the park. We are both working on being completely honest in our money, for the time being. He has worked long and hard at it too. Anyways, I can't wait to hear from you, and the question that I always ask remains----- Any new additions to your family?????? We all send our love, Peace, Jace, Zach, Julian  
  
Cass smiled at the mention of her sister and brother finally having a family. 'After bringing Manticore down six months after the Puerto Rico disaster, all of us were ready to move on. The public had neither been welcoming nor hostile to the genetically-enhanced "freaks" moving in on the "human" territory, but it hadn't been as bad as we all thought it would be. Jace and Zach had gotten married nearly a year after that fiasco, and it was only right for them to be having a baby. Finally, some of us get to move on with their lives. The first step to normalness,' she thought, picking up the picture.  
  
Cass smirked at the last line, "I think we should do it."  
  
"Which part of the letter?" Logan asked, he saw her smirk. He was going to ask her to marry him tonight, but- He heard the buzzer from the stove. He picked her off of him, and went to the oven. He pulled out blueberry scones and set them to the side to cool.  
  
Cass waited till he turned back around, "All of it." She stood up and walked over to get two plates and two glasses out of the cupboards. She walked to the fridge before Logan stopped her by standing in front of it.  
  
"I think that is a fantastic idea," he then got down on his knee.  
  
Cass's jaw dropped as she realized what he was about to do. Before he could ask, she knelt down in front of him.  
  
"This is the guys' job," he said.  
  
"I know, but if you think I'm gonna let this be completely traditional, you're crazy," she smiled softly.  
  
"Well, can I at least make my little speech," he asked, at her nod he continued. "Cassandra, you are the most amazing person I've ever met. From that time I saw you in that alley five years ago, I was completely enamored. Everything about you fascinated me, I was completely absorbed with finding you and helping you. So absorbed that even Lydecker couldn't keep me away. I fell in love with your sarcastic replies, your intelligence, and, of course, your inner and outer beauty. The trip to Puerto Rico was the exact catalyst I was looking for to tell you how I felt.  
  
"You gave me a reason to get up in the morning. When I was in the chair, there were some days when just the thought of waking was too much, and then you would call, or I would remember something you had said, and the act of waking became easy. When I got my legs back, I couldn't believe you had given me my life back. I can't say I love you, that word doesn't even come close to describing what I feel towards you. I can't live a day without you, will you marry me?" Logan finished, terrified she would run the opposite direction.  
  
"Logan," Cass began, licking her lips, "I can't promise that this will be easy, or normal, or everything will just fall into place, we still have enemies we don't know about, but I can promise that this will be honest, we will bicker, we will make up, and I will never be able to express the love I have for you. So, yes, I will marry you." Cass was whispering, her eyes brimming with tears. Logan smiled at her and kissed her, pulling her close to him. When they pulled away, he slipped a gorgeous, classy, subtle yet stunning ring on her finger. One look told her it was his mother's.  
  
Cass's stomache grumbled, breaking the moment. They both laughed, got up from the floor, and Logan grabbed the milk as Cass split the scones evenly. They went to the table and ate, already talking about the wedding, how to accept Jace's question, and kids. They decided three kids was a good,solid amount, and so it was.  
  
*Finis* ******************** There, it's done. I might, however, be persuaded to write a sequel. The reviews have been great, thank you. I'll finish this final story with my classic note, and I mean it-- **Peace to all in this time of need. -Out-** 


End file.
